


Paid for in Blood

by Emmyyy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Breeding, Character’s Name Spelled As Viktor, Cunnilingus, Demon Blood, Drunk Sex, Heat Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, Impulsive Decisions, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Murder, Oral Sex, Past sex partners mentioned very briefly, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Toshiya is dead, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampire Yuuri Katsuki, Violence, Violence against Omegas, Yuuri Katsuki’s Thighs, Yuuri’s Uncle, threats of rape, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy
Summary: Vampire AU! There were many theories about how their kind came to be. Almost every culture had some form of the same story passed down through the generations. The progenitor of their people was a man shrouded in mystery.The stories told of a great Northern warrior King who fought and slayed Asmodeus, the demon lord of lust and one of the seven Princes of Hell. After imparting the killing blow, the man then drank the blood of the demon after cleaving the beast’s head from its shoulders.By consuming the demon’s blood, the man’s body began to change. His dark hair grew pale and his brown eyes an ethereal blue. His incisor teeth sharpened into menacing points. He grew far stronger than any of his human peers and was said to be unbeatable in battle against any foe. He developed powers over the mystical arts and was soon worshipped by his people as a god among men.These gifts, however, did not come without cost.He was no longer satiated by food. Just as he had done against the demon lord, he killed and drank the lifeblood of one of his own in a fit of desperation. Finally, the hunger was sated.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 103
Kudos: 330





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I’m working on the next chapter of the Bratva AU story but in the meantime my brain was like “fuck it” lets do a vampire story because everybody loves vampires so why the fuck not. 
> 
> Same A/B/O dynamics I usually use apply to this story as well. Below is a recap of how those dynamics will be interpreted in this universe. 
> 
> Everyone in this universe (both human and strigoi) has two genders. Male/female/intersex etc. in addition to their secondary gender dynamic of either alpha, beta or omega. Both males and females can be any gender dynamic, but male alphas are more common than female alphas. Gender discrimination is based entirely on one’s secondary gender.
> 
> Everyone’s secondary gender presents itself during puberty and is immediately identifiable by scent to both humans and Strigoi. Alphas tend to be taller and have more muscle mass than the other two dynamics with omegas typically being the smallest of the dynamics. Every dynamic (human and Strigoi alike) has small scent glands located behind both ears, on each wrist and each inner thigh.
> 
> When it comes to genitalia, betas (human and Strigoi) have no discernible differences to a regular human. Alpha males have a knot whereas beta males do not. Alpha females will have the same genital makeup as female betas and omegas and cannot impregnate. Omegas of any gender have vaginas, with breasts and curves being the only physical difference between male and female. Omegas are biologically designed for an alpha’s pleasure and both the vagina and ass are self lubricating because this is fiction and I’m extra like that.
> 
> Alphas experience a 3-4 day rut 4 times per year and omegas experience a 3-4 day heat cycle 4 times per year. Once a pair has mated these cycles sync up. An omega is most fertile during a heat but is still capable of becoming pregnant outside of the normal heat cycle. In turn, alphas are most virile during a rut but male alphas can impregnate a beta or omega outside of a rut. Alpha/alpha pairs are rare but not unheard of. In a heterosexual A/A relationship the male alpha would be the dominant partner.
> 
> Strigoi: fancy term for vampires basically. They can either be born or bitten. Only an alpha Strigoi is capable of turning someone else. All of them are vulnerable to fire, sunlight and silver. They age as a normal human would until they reach sexual maturity, usually a few years post puberty. Bitten Strigoi stay frozen at whatever age they were when they turned. 
> 
> They have heightened hearing, healing, sight, strength and speed. Some of the born Strigoi possess special abilities but it’s relatively rare. They are capable of ingesting and processing human food but usually choose not to. Unless they are killed they will live indefinitely. 
> 
> Their thirst can only be sated with blood from either a human or their mated Strigoi partner. It’s generally frowned upon in most tribes for unmated Strigoi to feed from each other. 
> 
> The universe: this story takes place in a more ancient time period and the land mass the characters live on is relatively small. It’s broken up into the Northern Lands, Southern Lands, Western Lands and Eastern Lands. The lands are inhabited by Strigoi, hunters, humans and various other mythical creatures. People groups are divided up by individual tribes led by an elder alpha. Omegas and betas are not permitted to be leaders. 
> 
> All Strigoi are technically under Viktor’s control as he is the progenitor of their kind and served as King of the Northern Lands while in human form. All of the individual Strigoi tribes of people defer to his ultimate leadership. 
> 
> The common language: English is what they refer to as the common language and is spoken in many parts of the region. Each people group will still have their own individual language in addition to the common language. 
> 
> Bonding: Strigoi form a mating bond through a bite. An alpha will place a bite on an omega or beta’s neck, where it’s highly visible. An omega or beta will usually place a mating bite on the alpha’s wrist. The bond is then complete once the pair has consummated the relationship. 
> 
> A mated pair share a somewhat telepathic bond where they can feel each other’s emotions and feelings. A mating bond cannot be broken by anything other than death. 
> 
> Strigoi are ruled mostly by instinct and are incredibly possessive of mated partners and an alpha will generally view most other alphas as a threat to that bond. 
> 
> Feedings: Strigoi usually drink from the jugular vein in their human victim’s neck. A mated Strigoi pair will usually drink from wherever they have placed their mating mark on each other.

There were many theories about how their kind came to be. Almost every culture had some form of the same story passed down through the generations. The progenitor of their people was a man shrouded in mystery. 

The stories told of a great Northern warrior King who fought and slayed Asmodeus, the demon lord of lust and one of the seven Princes of Hell. After imparting the killing blow, the man then drank the blood of the demon after cleaving the beast’s head from its shoulders.

By consuming the demon’s blood, the man’s body began to change. His dark hair grew pale and his brown eyes an ethereal blue. His incisor teeth sharpened into menacing points. He grew far stronger than any of his human peers and was said to be unbeatable in battle against any foe. 

He developed powers over the mystical arts and was soon worshipped by his people as a god among men. 

These gifts, however, did not come without cost. The man could no longer walk in the sun without suffering the draining of his life force. He could not lie with his own kind without fear of maiming them. The most costly side effect was his newfound thirst. His throat burned raw and his eyes shone red. 

He was no longer satiated by food. Just as he had done against the demon lord, he killed and drank the lifeblood of one of his own in a fit of desperation. Finally, the hunger was sated. 

Within a week’s time, the hunger would return and the time to feed would be upon him. To his delight, he discovered that those he did not kill became like him after he drank from them. 

As the years went on the King discovered that, unlike his human counterparts, he no longer aged. He could not be killed and he would never die. 

He spent hundreds of years making other beings like himself and uniting the individual tribes under his leadership. 

He slowly forgot what it felt like to be human as he settled into a new world of blood and violence. 

Conquering new people and places satiated his need for power but deep inside all he felt was solitude. 

For the King could find no one worthy of standing at his side. For three thousand years he wandered the earth searching for the one who would complete him before losing hope and returning home to the Northern Territory 

——————————————————

As a child, Yuuri had been fascinated by their people’s origin stories and he’d pester his elder sister to tell them to him every morning before he went to sleep. 

Even though he had heard them hundreds of times throughout his childhood, the tale of the warrior King’s victory over the demon Asmodeus never ceased to fascinate him. 

The omega side of him secretly loved the stories of the King’s quest for love and completion. His sister Mari had teased him endlessly over it.

As an alpha, she could never hope to understand what Yuuri found so romantic about it. Why the prince could never be satisfied by blood and conquest alone she would never know. 

—————————————————

Over the centuries since their kind’s inception, rogue groups of human alphas and betas had risen up against them; hunting them down like animals in the name of human preservation. The hunters possessed weapons forged from silver and used daylight to their advantage. 

A people who once thought themselves invincible quickly discovered that although not easily, they most certainly could be killed. 

The daylight and silver metal weapons rendered them vulnerable, and the hunters had discovered that if the head was severed and the body lit on fire, the creatures would be unable to regenerate. 

The warrior King had never given a name to his new people, but the hunter community referred to them as the Strigoi. 

——————————————————

Katsuki Yuuri’s small tribe of people was headed by his late father’s brother, Saito. Their father, Toshiya, had been killed in battle 15 years earlier. 

Yuuri and his elder sister Mari had enjoyed a relatively peaceful childhood on an isolated island in the Southern part of the land. 

Yuuri hardly even remembered their father, but Mari had insisted he was a kind and patient man and had been beloved by their people. 

Yuuri’s life had changed drastically after his presentation as an omega. Suddenly the quiet, thoughtful boy was the center of attention in the village. 

Powerful families approached his uncle over the years hoping to secure a marriage bond with their alpha sons to gain favor with Saito. 

Still relatively young, especially for their immortal people, Yuuri remained unmated at the age of 22 much to his mother’s disapproval. 

An unmated omega was a target for unruly alphas who had the advantage of being physically stronger, faster and larger. 

Her son’s status as the nephew of the chief protected him somewhat, but Hiroko constantly lay awake in the mornings thinking of her son’s safety. 

——————————————————

Puberty had been kind to Yuuri and he had grown to be incredibly beautiful; constantly drawing the eyes and affections of passing young alphas. 

The select few alphas that Yuuri had allowed into his bed had all been unsuitable to take as mates. None of them ever proved strong enough to protect an omega mate, let alone any future children they would father. While Yuuri himself might have liked some of them well enough, the omega side of him had always rejected them. 

Hiroko had come to her brother in law and asked him to find her son an alpha mate since it had become clear to her that Yuuri had passed up many fine suitors. 

Saito and Hiroko had decided on a promising young alpha by the named Cao Bin. Yuuri found him handsome enough but he had never allowed him into his bed, though the man had tried many times. Yuuri found Cao Bin to be arrogant and standoffish. 

——————————————————

The recent months had been incredibly difficult for Yuuri’s people. They had lost many of their strongest alpha men to violent clashes with a hunter clan.

His uncle, in his stubbornness and anger, had waited too long to reach out for help. 

After facing enormous pressure and criticism from his council of elders and his brother’s wife, he had agreed to make the week long journey to the Northern lands to seek their progenitor’s protection. 

Yuuri had managed to convince his reluctant uncle to let him accompany the small group of men Saito led to seek help. 

Yuuri spoke both their native language in addition to the common language and would serve as a translator. 

In return for being allowed to accompany them, Yuuri had reluctantly agreed to marry and mate with Cao Bin on his return home, much to his mother’s delight. 

Yuuri wanted to help his people in any way possible. Unlike many of his peers, Yuuri was born with innate healing and some magical ability. He had forced his uncle to recognize him as an asset instead of a hindrance for their small company. 

Yuuri was the only omega to be included in the group of his uncle’s most trusted alphas and a select few betas. His sister Mari had insisted on joining them to serve as protection for her brother. 

Yuuri’s mother had been upset that Saito was allowing her children to make the dangerous journey with him, but as an omega herself, she had no choice but to obey. 

Although the journey to the North would be long and potentially dangerous, Yuuri was using that time to enjoy his new found freedom before being forced into marriage to a man he couldn’t ever see himself loving. 

The most secret, innermost part of him was delighted at finally being able to sneak a glance at the mysterious man who had played the starring role in his childhood stories. Yuuri wanted to see for himself if the King of the North was truly as beautiful as the stories had said. 

——————————————————

The journey to the Northern Lands had been long and dangerous. Their party of 20 had been whittled down to 14 thanks to a violent clash with a traveling group of hunters they had crossed paths with. 

They would have lost two additional men but Yuuri had managed to heal theIt otherwise life threatening injuries. 

The sun had already set by the time their party finally made it to the large gates of the Northern stronghold. It was late summer when they arrived and the travelers were grateful to be spared from the unusually harsh winters of the North. 

All Yuuri wanted to do was take a bath and fall asleep in a real bed for the first time in a week. Later on in the evening their party would finally be granted an in person meeting with the King and his council to request his protection. 

Yuuri was more than a little anxious for the upcoming meeting. He held a moderate amount of affection for his uncle, but he had fits of extreme stubbornness. 

Yuuri feared that his uncle would place his alpha pride above the desperate needs of his people. They were past the point of asking for guidance. 

Their people were without protection and starving. Now was the time to lower their pride and prostrate themselves before the King. 

——————————————————

The Northern lands were beautiful, Yuuri thought to himself. It was vastly different to the island climate of the South. Yuuri was used to being surrounded by ocean, but here forests of large trees and mighty mountains covered the earth. 

Yuuri had gone off to explore their new surroundings while his uncle and sister discussed the upcoming events of the evening. 

He was delighted to discover what he assumed to be a large outdoor bathing pool less than a mile from the stronghold. 

The waist deep water of the pool was warm and fed by a gentle waterfall from the surrounding rock. Sensing no one around to scold him, Yuuri undid the tie of his yukata and allowed it to pool at his feet before slowly stepping into the water. 

—————————————————

The waterfall had always remained a comforting place of solitude for Viktor, and tonight, like so many other nights, he found himself wandering there after a solitary hunt. Tonight his most special place felt different. 

As he quietly emerged from the clearing his nose was immediately assaulted by the most wonderful scent he had ever experienced. It was the scent of fertile omega. Mate. Home. Completion. Viktor wanted to drown himself in it. It was the scent he had been searching for; the scent he had long since given up hope of ever finding. 

A long figure stood illuminated by the moonlight in the clear waters of the pool. The omega had not seemed to notice his presence and he was still far off enough to avoid being seen. He contented himself to look on from afar. 

The omega was beautiful. His dark hair and delicate features were completely foreign to Viktor. So very different from his Northern people. He was enchanting. 

The omega’s sinfully beautiful body was much smaller than his own muscular build. Whereas Viktor’s body was angular and hard lined, his powerful chest and legs covered with hair, his uninvited guest had small, delicate hands and shapely, toned hips and thighs; not a hair in sight. It wasn’t a grooming custom the omegas of his culture practiced but he found it very alluring. 

The blood flowing through his veins called to Viktor; his beautiful unblemished neck begging to be marred with a mating bite. Viktor’s body ached to be joined with him. The omega was young and ripe and Viktor wanted him like he had never wanted anyone before. 

Just as Viktor allowed his thoughts to wander someplace deeply private and inappropriate, the omega looked up from the pool and locked eyes with him. He had been caught red handed. 

The omega quickly leapt out of the pool and threw on his discarded robe before dashing out of the forest clearing.

—————————————————

In the middle of his bath, Yuuri had sensed someone watching him. He couldn’t see the figure well but the scent rolling off of him identified the man as an alpha. 

The strong, masculine scent filled Yuuri’s nose and made him shiver in anticipation. Whoever the man watching him was, the omega side of Yuuri wanted him. 

Their eyes had met and Yuuri had acted on instinct and bolted from the unknown powerful presence out of self preservation. 

His heart beat wildly in his chest when he finally returned to the safety of the stronghold. Thankfully it seemed no one in their company had even noticed Yuuri had snuck off. He was safe for now. 

——————————————————

Viktor hoped that he would be able to catch another glimpse of the pretty omega he had stumbled upon in the forest clearing. 

It was unusual for an omega to be included in meetings of importance, but he still held on to a tiny sliver of hope that they would meet again before the night was through.

——————————————————

Viktor did not care much for frivolous clothing in bright colors or silky fabrics. He preferred much more practical and utilitarian options. First and foremost, Viktor was a warrior and comfort would always prevail over fashion. 

He was dressed in a dark grey wool tunic, fitted pants and a dark purple cape clasped around his throat. He loathed that cape but his council of advisors insisted it be worn, if only on special occasions. 

——————————————————

Yuuri had decided to dress to impress for the evening, which Mari found hilarious. He wore a deep red yukata, belted at his waist. The fabric was loose and comfortable but the bold color was beautiful and highlighted the paleness of his skin. 

As was tradition for the omegas of his homeland, Yuuri was barefoot, the only adornment he wore was two loose golden bands around his left ankle. He combed his black hair back and slicked it out of his face. 

Mari teased him that even the prettiest courtesan in Hasetsu couldn’t compare to him. He’d promptly stomped on her foot in retaliation. 

Yuuri clasped his arm around his sister’s and followed the King’s guards into the meeting chamber. He was so nervous he felt like he might vibrate out of his skin. 

The earlier scent of virile alpha smacked him in the face and drew his eyes up to the powerful man seated on the throne in front of him. 

The alpha who had watched him bathe earlier in the evening was none other than the famed King himself. 

Yuuri felt his stomach drop at that discovery but willed himself to appear as calm as possible. 

He dutifully trained his eyes back down to the floor in submission. A mere omega would never be bold enough to meet such an alpha head on his mother would say. His uncle would die of shame if he did so. 

——————————————————

Viktor was pleased with the recent turn of events. The omega he had happened upon only hours before in his private pool was standing just 10 feet away from him. 

He was even more enchanting up close, dressed in a deep red robe that he struggled in vain to pull tighter across his shoulders. The V of the garment gave Viktor a wonderful peak at the beautiful body he knew lay beneath. 

The entire Southern party bowed their heads in submission to their King. One of Viktor’s advisors instructed the visiting party to come forward and kiss the King’s signet ring to show their respects. Yuuri promptly translated the message to his people while urging his uncle and sister forward. 

Yuuri retreated to the far corner of the room behind his uncle’s men and waited respectfully as they greeted the King one by one. 

Yuuri was the last of the group to approach the King. He kept his head lowered and his eyes trained respectfully to the floor before kneeling at the King’s feet. 

Viktor would later claim that he had behaved out of instinct, but in actuality, he wanted nothing more than an excuse to finally touch the beautiful omega at his feet. 

He intercepted the boy as he reached for his ring and instead gently grasped him by the chin, tilting his face up and forcing the omega to finally meet his eyes. 

Yuuri starred up into the King’s power-laden eyes. They were an almost supernatural shade of blue. Yuuri could easily get lost in those beautiful eyes if he wasn’t careful. 

The alpha in front of him was even more handsome than he’d ever imagined, now that he finally allowed himself to really look at him. Yuuri could feel the incredible power radiating off of him. 

His touch sent a jolt of electricity through the omega’s body and Yuri couldn’t help but lean into it. 

Yuuri felt himself grew wet as the alpha swiped the pad of his thumb along Yuuri’s lower lip. 

He knew the alpha could smell his desire and that he should be ashamed of himself but he didn’t care. 

“What is your name little one?” The King asked in an accented voice. Yuuri decided that he quite liked that voice. 

“Yuuri.” He said. 

Social etiquette dictated that he address him as “my Lord” or “your majesty” but Yuuri was too distracted for manners and somehow he didn’t think the King would mind. 

The King motioned for him to lean forward so he could whisper in his ear. 

“You’re so very beautiful, Yuuri.” The King smiled at Yuuri’s surprised little gasp. 

The moment was lost when one of the King’s men gently cleared his throat and glared meaningfully at Yuuri. 

The King immediately removed his hand and Yuuri quickly kissed the ring before slinking back to stand beside his shocked sister. 

“Yuuri, what the fuck was that just now?” Mari demanded in hushed Japanese. 

“I’ll talk to you about it later.” Yuuri whispered back. Their uncle glared at the both of them before telling them to be quiet. 

—————————————————

The King’s eyes remained on him for the entire duration of their meeting. Yuuri dutifully translated his every word for his uncle to understand. 

The atmosphere in the room was tense. Yuuri’s uncle and the King, who had finally introduced himself as Viktor, were not in agreement on how aid from the North should be provided to the people of the South. 

Saito was adamant in retaining full authority over his territory and people while the King refused to provide help unless he could bring the South to heel. 

Yuuri’s uncle was furious and tried his hardest not to allow it to show through. Yuuri found himself caught in the middle of an alpha pissing contest. 

He was struggling to keep up with the translation simply because of the need to filter out all of the less than polite language used by both sides. 

Viktor refused to be persuaded. He demanded that the South fall completely under his control in addition to the implementation of a tax system. If they agreed, he would immediately deploy 2,000 of his men for protection as well as blood rations for all of the surrounding Southern villages. 

The South has remained relatively independent under Katsuki control for over 400 years. Saito was a proud man and refused to compromise, no matter the cost. 

“Tell him we will seek help elsewhere! We will not kneel to him.” Saito said to his nephew. 

Yuuri sighed in defeat. They had come all this way for nothing. Although it would not kill them, their people were going to starve. The weakness brought on by malnutrition would make them even more vulnerable to the hunter clans. 

“My uncle says he cannot agree to your terms and will search elsewhere for support.” Yuuri explained to the King. 

“Very well. I’ll take the offer completely off the table if your uncle insists on being so obstinate. Tell him that.” Viktor instructed. 

“Even if you were to change your mind and agree to his terms, he will not honor the agreement because of your stubbornness.” Yuuri said in a low, furious voice to his uncle. 

“We’ll take our leave then.” Saito insisted. Yuuri quickly apologized to the King and informed him of their decision to depart immediately. The King merely shook his head. 

——————————————————

“What the hell did he say to you in there Yuuri?” Mari demanded. 

“It doesn’t matter now.” Yuuri said in a defeated tone. 

“I’ve never seen anything like that in my entire life…” Mari rambled on. 

“Nee San, let it go please.” Yuuri was worn out and angry. 

“You’ve got to talk to him Mari! We can’t go home empty handed after coming all this way because uncle refuses to let go of his stubbornness.” Yuuri hastily changed the subject. 

“I’ve tried Yuuri. He will not listen to reason.” Mari said dejectedly. 

Yuuri made the impulsive decision to act on behalf of his people, even if his uncle refused. He couldn’t let vulnerable omegas and children go without over something as stupid as alpha pride. 

He waited until the rest of his company was distracted with packing up their meager belongings for the long trip home before making his escape. 

He traveled down the long corridors and passageways of the Northern Stronghold; following his sharp nose before coming upon the King’s private rooms. 

—————————————————

It was incredibly risky and inappropriate to approach the King in such a way but Yuuri was desperate. 

He looked up pleadingly at the two alpha guards stationed by the doors. He could smell the scent of the King just beyond the doors. He was so close. 

“Please! I know this is completely against protocol but I have to be allowed to see him!” Yuuri begged. 

It quickly became apparent that neither of the guards spoke the common language as one of them roughly grabbed his wrist and barked a few unintelligible words at him in the harsh language of the North. 

Yuuri decided to use this situation to his advantage. He assumed if he made a big enough commotion, the King would open the doors, if only to investigate the source of the noise. He was right. 

——————————————————

Viktor, in his stubbornness and pride, had almost allowed the omega to walk away from him almost as quickly as he had come. 

It would seem that fate had other plans for them. The omega had come to him of his own accord. 

Viktor swung open the heavy doors of his bedroom chambers before demanding his men let go of his guest immediately. 

Yuuri looked up at him pleadingly. Viktor had no choice but to beckon him into his bedchamber, if only to avoid a scene. 

——————————————————

Yuuri hadn’t even planned out what he intended to say to the King. He decided to do the next best thing and kneel in front of him; head bowed on his hands on the cold stone floor.

Viktor could sense the omega’s distress and desperation. He’d been so distracted by Yuuri’s appearance here in front of his rooms that he didn’t immediately notice that the omega was visibly shaking. 

It was an offense punishable by death to approach the King as he did. Yuuri had certainly been very brave coming to him like this. 

——————————————————

Viktor had changed out of his more formal attire and was dressed for bed in a loose fitting black robe. He walked over to his sitting table and retrieved a large goblet of fine red wine before crossing the room to stand in front of the omega. 

“Yuuri. Get up off of the floor.” Viktor chided him gently. 

“I’m sorry. I know this is highly inappropriate. And illegal...” He added that last part for good measure. 

Viktor took a seat in his favorite chair and sipped at his wine as he waited for Yuuri to continue. 

“I’d like to apologize for my uncle even if he refuses to do so. He is a prideful man and allowed his stubbornness to cloud his judgement.” Yuuri continued. 

Viktor said nothing in response. Yuuri decided to push his luck a little bit. He’d come all this way and refused to go home empty handed. 

“Would you reconsider aiding us if I convince my uncle to accept your terms?” Yuuri asked; his tone hopeful. 

“And why should I do that Yuuri? Why should I appear weak in front of my council by conceding to your uncle?” The King’s casual use of his first name made Yuuri ache with need. 

“I…” Yuuri stammered. 

“What would I get out of this if I were to risk my reputation and agree?” The King interrupted. 

——————————————————

Yuuri decided that he had one final ace to play and he wasn’t going to play fair. He really didn’t want to marry Cao Bin, so really, what did he have to lose?

His father would roll over in his grave. His uncle would be furious and his mother ashamed. None of this was enough to persuade him. 

He stepped closer into the King’s space and slowly undid the tie at his waist, allowing the fabric of his yukata to fall away. 

He wore nothing underneath; his beautiful body completely exposed to his King‘s hungry eyes. 

Yuuri already knew that Viktor desired him. He’d made that much clear during their initial meeting. 

Yuuri knew that he was beautiful. Most importantly, he knew that he could usually get what he wanted by using that beauty to his advantage. 

Yuuri closed the distance between them before gracefully climbing onto the King’s lap and winding his arms around Viktor’s neck. 

“Please…” Yuuri begged in a low, breathy voice. He tilted his head down until their lips were just shy of touching. 

Yuuri could feel the alpha’s cock harden underneath his robe at his wanton display.

Yuuri knew that he had won when he felt Viktor’s hands caress his hips before leaning forward and claiming the omega’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

Yuuri broke away from their kiss, brought a sharp nail up to his own neck and sliced a small line into his perfect, pale skin. 

The alpha’s eyes bled into a deep shade of crimson before beginning to suckle at the small wound. 

Yuuri let out a small breathy moan when he finally felt the alpha’s teeth pierce his skin. 

His pussy grew even wetter at the wonderful rush he felt as Viktor fed from him. He couldn’t wait to have the alpha inside of him. 

Viktor drew back from their kiss before slicing into his own wrist and bringing it to Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri lapped at the King’s blood greedily before sinking his fangs into the skin. 

They needed only to consummate and the mating bond would be complete; binding them together for an eternity. 

It was an incredibly impulsive thing to do but neither of them cared. 

Both of them caught up in the moment and each other. Nothing else mattered outside of sating their hunger for one another.


	2. The Mating Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! 
> 
> This chapter is pretty much 90% porn 😎 enjoy!

The King’s bedroom chamber was dark. The only source of dim light provided by the dozens of softly flickering candles and moon streaming in through an open window. 

The omega in his lap looked beautiful illuminated by the moonlight, just as he had when Viktor came upon him in the bathing pool only hours before. 

His warm brown eyes had flickered to a deep red in the haze of their bloodlust. His body called out to Viktor’s through their fledgling bond; begging to be bred by him. 

Yuuri was young and beautiful and his intoxicating omega scent was warm and inviting. 

The alpha could smell how fertile Yuuri was and he could tell by his scent that his heat was not far off. It would not be long at all until Viktor made him pregnant. 

“Get on the bed.” The King instructed. His voice was low and tight with lust. 

Yuuri obeyed his alpha’s command instantly and climbed off his lap before sauntering over to the large 4 poster bed in the center of the room. 

Yuuri sat up on his knees and waited patiently for the King to approach.

Viktor rose from his chair and undid the tie at his waist before allowing his robe to fall away. 

He stood tall and proud, his body fully revealed to his new mate. He could smell by the spike in Yuuri’s scent that the omega was pleased with what he saw. 

Yuuri found Viktor to be incredibly handsome and masculine. He lifted his eyes to meet the alpha’s before lazily traveling down his entire body. His large cock jutted out proudly, so long and incredibly thick, from between his muscular thighs. 

Yuuri whined low in his throat at the sight of him. His pussy ached with need at the sight of Viktor’s erection. 

Viktor enjoyed watching the omega squirm in desire in his bed. 

Yuuri locked eyes with him before trailing a delicate hand down between the wet folds of his pussy; looking up him through his eyelashes as he began to pleasure himself before his King. 

He slowly brought a finger to his pouting mouth to taste himself before giving Viktor a heated look. 

Viktor wanted him like he’d never wanted anything before. The wanton display Yuuri was putting on just for him sent a surge of possessiveness through Viktor. 

He’d never seen an omega touch themselves the way the little minx in his bed was so shamelessly doing. It drove Viktor wild with lust. 

As an alpha he’d taken himself in hand many times, stroking and pumping his hard cock before cumming into his own hand when no partner was available to satisfy his needs. 

The thought of an omega bringing themselves pleasure in this way had never crossed his mind. It simply was not done here in the North. 

The image of Yuuri alone in his bed chambers rubbing at his clit and fingering his needy little hole made him even harder. 

“Please...touch me...” The omega begged him, instantly snapping Viktor’s thoughts back to reality. 

The King stalked closer to the bed as Yuuri laid down on his back against the pile of pillows. He looked up at Viktor through hazy, half lidded eyes. Viktor could hardly wait to have him. 

He leaned over Yuuri and covered him with his body, shielding his omega from harm out of instinct. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s back before pulling him down for a passionate kiss. 

Viktor broke away from Yuuri’s lips to trail kisses down his slender neck, chest and stomach before placing a kiss on each of the omega’s plush thighs. 

He sucked at Yuuri’s navel before mouthing at the scent glands at his sensitive wrists and behind his ears. 

Yuuri’s soft little cries of pleasure made his cock leak in anticipation. Viktor couldn’t wait to finally be inside of him. 

He then suckled one of Yuuri’s pink nipples into his warm, wet mouth while pinching the other between his thumb and index finger. 

Yuuri arched his back up off the bed before releasing a breathy little moan. 

Viktor continued to explore his new mate’s body for several long minutes. He was pleased to discover Yuuri’s pale flesh was flawless. He was truly the most enchanting omega Viktor had ever seen. 

—————————————————-

Viktor spread his omega’s thick thighs before settling himself in between them. 

His omega’s pussy was completely hairless; the soft pink folds glistening wet for him and him alone. 

Viktor claimed Yuuri’s mouth in a wet kiss before finally lining up his hard, leaking cock and pushing inside of him. 

Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor’s hips as the alpha pinned his slender wrists to the bed. 

He turned his head to the side, presenting his neck to his alpha in a show of complete submission. 

Yuuri’s tight little cunt was so warm and wet as its velvety walls gripped Viktor’s cock so perfectly. 

The omega gasped as Viktor buried himself to the hilt inside of him; both of them moaning in pleasure once Viktor was fully seated. 

He gave Yuuri a few moments to adjust to his size before picking up his pace, thrusting into him with brutal force while gripping Yuuri’s wrists even tighter; his alpha instincts demanding he assert his dominance over his new omega. 

“Fuck...your cunt is so tight milyi.” Viktor rasped into Yuuri’s ear. 

“Mmnnn… Viktor... Ahhhhh…”His alpha’s filthy use of that word shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did. 

“Yessss...There...Feels so good…” Yuuri gasped as Viktor’s cock nailed his pleasure spot head on. 

Yuuri moaned and cried out underneath his alpha as Viktor continued to fuck into him even harder. 

He finally withdrew his hands from Yuuri’s wrists as the omega wrapped his arms around him and clung to his back. 

He could feel Yuuri’s sharp little claws digging into him and drawing blood. He didn’t think it was even possible to be more turned on than he already was. 

The lewd smack of skin meeting skin, together with the couple’s pleasured moans and grunts filled the King’s room. 

Viktor knew his men standing guard out front could hear them but he couldn’t have cared less. 

Let them hear what a well fucked omega sounded like; let the whole Northern stronghold hear the pleasure Yuuri’s body brought their King. 

—————————————————

Viktor was close. He could feel his balls drawing up and his thick knot growing in preparation for his orgasm. He didn’t want to cum already and his omega hadn’t had his pleasure yet. 

He quickly pulled out of Yuuri before easily flipping him into his hands and knees. Yuuri was too far gone and barely even registered their change in position. 

He moaned incoherently at the feeling of Viktor pulling out of him. Yuuri felt so empty and he ached to be filled again. 

Viktor gripped Yuuri roughly by the hips; his sharp claws drawing blood, before thrusting his throbbing cock back inside of him. 

He smacked Yuuri’s shapely little ass for good measure. 

This position allowed for Viktor to thrust even deeper into his mate’s wonderfully tight warmth and the view it provided was fantastic. 

The primal side of every alpha loved to see their mate taking their cock like this. So submissive. Ass up on their hands and knees. 

Yuuri felt incredible. The friction coupled with the deep penetration of his alpha’s cock made him see stars. 

He gasped Viktor’s name as he tightened almost painfully around his cock and began to cum. 

Viktor groaned loudly in pleasure at the sensation and continued to fuck Yuuri through his orgasm. 

Yuuri’s orgasm pushed the alpha King over the edge as his sloppy little cunt tightened around him. 

All it took was a few more steady thrusts and Viktor finally began to ejaculate inside of Yuuri tight pussy; his knot began to inflate behind the omega’s pelvic bone and pushed against an incredibly sensitive spot inside of him. 

Viktor continued to cum and gave his omega a few short little thrusts as the knot tied their bodies together. 

He gently rolled Yuuri onto his side for comfort. Viktor slipped an arm under Yuuri’s leg and lifted it for better access. 

Viktor’s free hand snaked around Yuuri’s front to gently pleasure him while they waited for the alpha’s knot to subside. 

Viktor’s knot pressing into him coupled with his stroking fingers caused Yuuri to cum for his alpha again. 

His pussy tightened again around Viktor’s cock; milking him as he continued to pump Yuuri full of his semen. 

—————————————————

“Where is Yuuri?” Saito furiously demanded of his niece. 

All of his men had finished packing and were ready to depart for their homeland. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t been able to find him. I’ve searched everywhere and he’s nowhere to be found!” Mari answered honestly. She was beginning to worry for his safety. 

“I think I know where he went…” One of Saito’s men spoke up. 

“I caught a whiff of his scent down the corridor earlier.” The man continued. 

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything!” Mari demanded. 

“Come with me. You’ll soon see what I mean.” The alpha trailed off before motioning for them to follow him down the hall. 

—————————————————

The pungent smell of sex and pheromones smacked the three of them in the face as they approached the King’s chambers. 

Mari winced at the sounds she heard coming from within the room. Her uncle was silent, seething with barely controlled rage.

“What is the meaning of this!” Saito demanded of the guards stationed outside the heavy wooden doors. They looked at him with disinterested stares. 

Even without a language barrier, they would not have bothered to meddle in their King’s personal affairs. 

“You drove him to this! Yuuri is in there giving himself to that man because you refused to lower your pride and compromise!” Mari shouted at her uncle. 

“It is not my fault Yuuri cannot control his urges. Everyone saw the way he practically threw himself at the King like a common whore. It was disgraceful. Yuuri has made his choice. Let him suffer the consequences when the King is done with him and casts him aside.” Saito fired back. 

Mari had never wanted to kill something as much as she wanted to maim her uncle where he stood. 

That was her brother in there sacrificing his body and dignity for the sake of their people. 

He had chosen to use himself as a bargaining chip because their uncle, in his stubbornness, had refused to see reason. 

Saito grabbed his niece roughly by the arm and led her back down the hallway. 

He was still far stronger than her and she knew she would not emerge victorious should it come to a fight. 

“We can’t leave him here!” Mari tried in vain to convince her uncle. 

“He’s made his choice. He belongs to the North now.” Saito said coldly. 

—————————————————

Yuuri awoke from his incredible nap to a cold and empty bed. Viktor was nowhere to be found and Yuuri began to worry. 

Had he misread the situation entirely? Had his King not enjoyed himself during their mating? 

He leapt out of the bed before securing his discarded yukata back in place. 

He could vaguely sense Viktor through their newly formed bond but he wasn’t yet adept at using it. 

Yuuri spotted a terrace on the south side of Viktor’s rooms and decided some fresh air would do him good and help calm his frazzled nerves. 

He was pleased to find a large stone sitting area piled high with sumptuous cushions and blankets and decided to make himself comfortable while he waited for Viktor’s return. 

—————————————————

Yuuri didn’t realize he had dozed off until he heard a voice calling out to him.

He opened his eyes to see Viktor standing over him. The King smiled as Yuuri’s hazy eyes blinked up at him. 

The omega’s robe was in disarray, giving the King a wonderful view of Yuuri’s curves underneath. 

The display Yuuri wasn’t even aware he was putting on filled Viktor with want. 

Yuuri’s body was so incredibly beautiful. All for him. No other man would be allowed to look at him or touch him. 

Only he would be allowed to witness Yuuri like this; half naked and hazy from sleep. 

They had plenty of time for that later Viktor reminded himself. 

“Yuuri. I’ve brought you something.” The King said. 

Yuuri sat up from the pile of pillows and set his clothing back in place before looking up at Viktor expectantly. 

“Drink.” The King instructed him as he gestured to the body he had dragged in from the forest for Yuuri. 

The human’s neck was broken but there was no sign of being fed from. 

In Yuuri’s culture, an omega mate was the last one in the family unit to feed after their alpha and children. 

He was genuinely shocked that Viktor had hunted for him and was offering his kill to him first. 

Viktor had untangled himself from his new mate in the late hours of the night to find a suitable meal for him. 

His instincts demanded that he prove himself a worthy mate and capable provider for his omega. 

Viktor had chosen a strong alpha male and swiftly dispatched the human before carrying it home to Yuuri. 

As the King’s omega mate, Yuuri would always have the best of everything, and as a sign of respect, Yuuri would always be the first to feed. 

Yuuri looked up at his new alpha with a small smile to show his gratitude for his gracious offering. 

Viktor nodded in approval. Viktor was pleased that his omega was satisfied with his kill. 

Yuuri knelt down on the stone floor of the terrace and brought the human’s wrist to his mouth. He bit into the delicate skin and began to feed. 

Yuuri decided it would be polite to leave the human’s neck untouched for Viktor to drink from after he’d had his fill. 

Yuuri let out a small moan as the coppery taste of blood hit his tongue. Viktor’s prey was freshly killed and the blood was still warm. Yuuri was deeply satisfied with the meal Viktor had procured for him. 

—————————————————

Once Viktor had fed after Yuuri drank his fill, he pulled the omega into his arms and held him close as they lay together amongst the pile of pillows. 

Yuuri had his head on Viktor’s chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat.

It was almost dawn and Viktor knew he should move them back to the safety of his bedroom to escape the sun’s rays. 

The King wrapped his arms around Yuuri and gently lifted him before carrying him back to their bed.

—————————————-———-

There was so much that Yuuri wanted to ask him but he didn’t even know where to begin. 

Viktor could sense Yuuri’s anxiety through their mate bond. He pulled Yuuri into his arms and rubbed at his lower back comfortingly. 

His alpha’s touch instantly had a calming effect on him. 

Yuuri felt safe and protected in his mate’s strong embrace. 

Viktor sent Yuuri calming thoughts and feelings through their newly formed link. 

“There’s so much that I want to ask you about…” Yuuri broke the silence. 

“You can ask me anything. We are mated now.” Viktor encouraged. 

Yuuri smiled shyly up at him. 

“Tell me about your family?” Yuuri asked softly. 

“My father, Artyem, died when I was a child. I have no memory of him. My mother, Lilia, remarried when I was a young man. That older angry man you saw in the meeting chambers who glared at you was Yakov. I turned both of them quickly after my own transformation.” Viktor said with a chuckle. 

“I have a half brother. His name is also Yuri…he is 14 now.” Viktor admitted with a sheepish grin. 

“Oh my…” Yuuri said with a laugh. 

“Yuri just recently presented as an omega. He’s feisty and angry most of the time but he’s harmless.” Viktor’s smile was fond. 

“Does he already have an alpha?” Yuuri asked. 

“Not to my knowledge.” Viktor said. 

“Viktor, if he’s already presented and had his first heat I guarantee he has an alpha that he’s fond of.” Yuuri explained. 

“How do you figure that?” The King asked. 

“Most of the time an omega’s first heat is brought on by an alpha’s pheromones. Suddenly an alpha scent becomes attractive to us and it sets off a whole host of hormones and feelings…” Yuuri went on. 

Yuuri wasn’t all that surprised that he had to explain this to Viktor. Most alphas didn’t concern themselves with how an omega’s biology functioned. 

Yuuri watched a whole host of emotions and confusion cross his mate’s handsome face. He couldn’t help but laugh. 

“There is one man he seems to tolerate for the most part…” Viktor finally concluded. 

“Do you think they’re sleeping together?” Yuuri asked. 

Viktor’s expression grew dark at his omega’s blunt question.

“They’d better not be. Yuri is too young. Surely Otabek knows better…” Viktor was getting riled at the very thought of it. 

Yuuri placed a delicate hand on his alpha’s chest and grasped his cheek before turning Viktor’s head to face him. 

“It’s alright Viktor. It’s nothing to become upset over. It’s natural for an alpha and omega to want to be with each other.” Yuuri chided him. 

“Is this Otabek a good man?” Yuuri continued. 

“He’s quiet and reserved. Otabek is a strong and capable fighter.” Viktor said. 

“Is he kind to your brother?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yes. He’s the only alpha capable of putting up with him I imagine...” Viktor admitted. 

“What is there to worry about then?” Yuuri said. 

“What if Otabek makes him pregnant? He’s far too young and they’re unmated. Our mother would die of shame.” Viktor continued. 

“Have you spoken to Yuuri about this? About how to avoid pregnancy?” Yuuri questioned. 

“I have not. I did not even consider the possibility that they had even become intimate…” Viktor was a little ashamed to admit that out loud. 

“Would you like for me to talk with him? We’re close in age and it would likely be less embarrassing for him.” Yuuri asked helpfully. 

“He will most likely curse at you before stomping off to throw a tantrum.” The King said with a laugh. Yuuri smiled at him. 

“I think I can manage that.” Yuuri said reassuringly. 

“Viktor...there is something else I wanted to speak to you about.” Yuuri’s tone was suddenly serious. 

He couldn’t bring himself to meet his alpha’s eyes and Viktor could feel Yuuri’s nervousness through the bond. Viktor had an inclination as to what Yuuri could be worrying about. 

“Yuuri...While you slept I spoke with two of my advisors. We have dispatched men and rations to the Southern territory. They are already on their way.” Viktor assured his anxious mate. 

Yuuri curled up beside him and laid his head down on Viktor’s chest. It was quickly becoming his favorite position. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri’s voice sounded so small and vulnerable as he said that. 

Viktor leaned over and pulled his new mate in for a gentle kiss. 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck as their kisses became more passionate. 

Viktor ran his hands down Yuuri’s side and hip. 

The alpha rolled onto his back and pulled Yuuri up to straddle him. 

Viktor undid the tie of Yuuri’s robe before pushing the fabric down, exposing all of his mate’s pale, smooth skin. 

Yuuri untied the cords of Viktor’s fitted pants before pushing them down his muscular thighs. Viktor swiftly kicked them all the way off. 

The only fabric still in Yuuri’s way was the simple cotton sleeping shift. Viktor lifted his arms as Yuuri hurriedly removed the offending garment. 

Neither of them had any desire to talk or engage in any type of foreplay. 

Yuuri lifted himself up and positioned his body over Viktor’s cock before sinking down. 

Yuuri moaned in pleasure and his eyes fluttered closed once Viktor was all the way inside of him. 

Viktor grasped the omega’s hips as Yuuri wrapped his hands around Viktor’s muscular thighs for purchase as he leaned back. 

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked up at his alpha through his eyelashes; his eyes hazy with desire. 

Viktor allowed his mate to set the pace. Watching Yuuri’s beautiful, slender body rise and fall as he enthusiastically rode his cock. 

The sensual roll of Yuuri’s hips coupled with the soft cries he emitted were driving his King wild. He looked incredible like this. 

Yuuri’s beautiful face was flushed from exertion and his thick thighs tense from lifting his body up and down. 

Yuuri enjoyed this position immensely. It allowed for him to set the pace and his alpha’s thick cock pushed against his most sensitive spot every time he sank down on it. 

Yuuri knew that alpha’s were very visually stimulated and he could tell that Viktor loved watching him in this position. 

———————————-——————

Yuuri picked up his pace; slamming himself down on his alpha’s cock with wild abandon. He was so incredibly close. 

Viktor felt Yuuri’s pussy tighten up around him in preparation for his omega’s orgasm. 

“Ahhhh…” Yuuri cried out as he began to cum. He kept fucking himself on Viktor’s cock through his orgasm; his thighs shaking from pleasure. 

Viktor gently lifted Yuuri off his cock before pushing him down on his back near the end of his bed. 

He lifted his omega’s legs up onto his shoulders before swiftly entering him. 

Yuuri was too blissed out to do much more than lie there as his alpha took his pleasure. 

—————————————————

Viktor and Yuuri laid together in the King’s bed basking in the afterglow of yet another round of lovemaking. 

It had been a long time since Viktor had someone in his bed like this. 

He had acted impulsively and completely on instinct when he had mated with Yuuri, but he could not bring himself to regret his actions. 

Yuuri was already starting to repair the deep void in Viktor’s heart; his loneliness had finally been cured. 

It felt wonderful to hold Yuuri close to his body like this and to wake up next to another person had been so very nice. 

Viktor knew that they would eventually have to leave the safety of his bedchambers and face the consequences for their rash actions. 

But today was not that day. 

He pulled Yuuri tighter against his side before settling down to sleep.


	3. A Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the updated tags y’all! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! Please enjoy the next installment of my self indulgent bullshit 😎

The King and his new omega mate had, yet again, spent the entirety of their night tangled up in bed together. 

Viktor knew that he was neglecting his duties and it would only be a matter of time before Yakov lost his temper and stormed their bedroom in an attempt to rein him in. 

Yuuri was sleeping soundly in his arms. The omega looked at home, as if he had always been there. Viktor felt as if he and his mate had known each other a lifetime instead of just 7 short days. It was so easy to get lost in Yuuri and the new connection they shared. 

The King thoroughly enjoyed their intimate time together, but he was pleased to discover that Yuuri was also a wonderful conversationalist. 

His omega was certainly beautiful to look at, but he also enjoyed history, culture and art and he seemed truly enamored with Viktor’s many stories of his days spent in battle.

——————————————-

The omega finally stirred from his sleep in Viktor’s strong embrace. Viktor quite liked looking into his mate’s sleepy brown eyes whenever Yuuri was first waking up. 

Yuuri blinked up at him before giving his King a small smile. 

“Time to wake up my Yuuri.” Viktor murmured into his mate’s ear. 

Yuuri snuggled in closer to Viktor’s body before running his hands along his mate’s chiseled abdomen. Viktor’s arms around him tightened. 

The omega’s hands ventured lower as he leaned up to meet Viktor’s lips in a sultry kiss. 

“Can’t we stay in bed a little bit longer…?” Yuuri asked innocently as he wrapped his hand around Viktor’s hardening cock and began to stroke him. 

Yuuri’s tight gripe was perfect and Viktor suddenly lost all of his resolve to be productive this evening. They couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. 

“Only for a little while longer…” Viktor mumbled before rolling over on top of his mate. 

Yuuri let go of his cock before wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

—————————-—————

Viktor reached down between his omega’s thick thighs and slipped a finger inside of him. Yuuri was already wet and aching for him. 

The King sucked at his omega’s mating mark as he added another finger and began to thrust them in and out of Yuuri’s tight warmth. 

Yuuri moaned softly into Viktor’s mouth and their kisses became more passionate and biting. 

The King trailed kisses along his omega’s delicate throat as he continued to pleasure him.

Yuuri let out a breathy little moan as Viktor sucked one of his nipples into his warm, wet mouth. 

Yuuri threaded his hands in his alpha’s silver hair as he continued to tease him. 

Even just Viktor’s fingers inside of him felt wonderful as the alpha continued to stroke at his pleasure spot. 

——————————-————

Viktor’s smile became predatory as he felt Yuuri tighten around his thrusting fingers as he began to cum. 

Viktor continued to pleasure Yuuri through his orgasm before suddenly withdrawing his fingers. Yuuri whined incoherently at the loss of stimulation. 

Viktor spread Yuuri’s thighs even wider before lining up and swiftly entering him. The omega wrapped his legs around Viktor’s hips as the alpha began to thrust into him. 

Yuuri’s ripe little cunt was so wonderfully warm and wet around his aching cock. Yuuri was always almost painfully tight after he’d just cum and Viktor’s large manhood filled him up so perfectly. 

The obscene sound of the alpha’s heavy balls slapping against his mate’s soaking wet pussy made Viktor’s cock leak in anticipation. Viktor always found such great pleasure in fucking him. 

———————————————-

“Yuuri...get on your knees…” The alpha rasped in a commanding tone before suddenly pulling out of him. 

Yuuri looked up at him through half lidded, hazy eyes for a moment before his brain caught up with him. 

He complied with his alpha’s demand immediately and presented himself, ass up, to his mate. 

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hips roughly before thrusting back into him. He gave Yuuri only a few seconds to adjust before slamming into him. 

Yuuri cried out in mingled pain and pleasure as his alpha set a brutal pace. Viktor grasped Yuuri’s hair tightly in his fist as he continued to fuck him from behind. 

——————————————

Viktor was close. The pleasure of completely dominating his wonderfully submissive omega, and the incredible tightness wrapped around his cock made Viktor groan low in his throat. 

Yuuri’s pussy tightened around him as he began to cum for him a second time. 

Yuuri’s loud cries of pleasure coupled with the incredible feeling of his willing body pushed the King over the edge. 

Viktor’s orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave as he began to fill his mate with his seed. 

————————————————

After basking in the afterglow of their coupling, Viktor gently grasped Yuuri by the wrist and pulled him from the bed. 

The alpha led him down a hallway towards a large set of wooden doors. The pair of them were still completely naked but neither seemed to care. The select few servants that they passed respectfully averted their eyes. 

Viktor pushed the doors open to reveal a large private bathing room. Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprised delight. 

“You have an indoor bath as well?” Yuuri asked his King. 

“I have never actually used the pool in the forest for bathing. It’s more of a place for quiet reflection. I enjoy sitting there after a long day.” Viktor admitted quietly. 

Yuuri was more than a little embarrassed at that. Not only had he invaded his King’s private place during their first encounter but he’d gone so far as to bathe naked in it. 

Viktor found the embarrassed flush on Yuuri's cheeks enchanting. 

“Do not be embarrassed milyi. I quite liked watching you bathe that fateful night.” Viktor said with a laugh. 

“Come…” The King beckoned as he led Yuuri into the warm, waist high water of the bath. 

The room was fragrant and warm with an assortment of lush plants growing all around the large bathing pool dominating the center of the room. 

The side walls of the bathing chamber were lined with comfortable looking cushioned benches and sitting areas, as well as a small changing area off to the side of the room. 

“The pool is kept warm by a fire pit I had built underneath it. The rock is thick enough to keep the water from becoming too hot.” Viktor explained. 

“Do you like it?” The alpha asked. 

“I think it might be my favorite room thus far…” Yuuri admitted. 

“You haven’t yet seen my private library. I have a feeling that will become your new favorite room.” Viktor said as he gently began to rub fragrant soap into his omega’s supple skin. 

“That feels nice…” Yuuri admitted as Viktor began to gently massage the knots in his shoulders. Yuuri felt all of his tension and anxiety melt away under his alpha’s skilled touch. 

Although there was nothing inherently sexual about Viktor’s roaming hands, Yuuri found that he craved the touch of his alpha’s hands along his body. Viktor’s touch made him feel warm and safe and Yuuri found that he couldn’t get enough of it. 

Yuuri could not think of a single alpha that had ever taken the time to see to his needs like this. It felt wonderful to be cared for; to be cherished as if he was something special. 

Viktor had confided in him that after 3 millennia of wandering the earth, searching for the other half of his being, he had given up hope and finally returned home to the Northern Territory. 

The King had isolated himself from his people and it had been a very long time since he’d had the opportunity to care for another person. 

Yuuri knew that alphas enjoyed the feeling of being needed, of having a purpose, and that a good alpha took great pleasure in providing for their chosen mate. Perhaps Viktor needed this casual intimacy just as much as Yuuri did. 

It was strange at first, to allow Viktor to dote upon him the way that he did. The alpha insisted on fetching anything that Yuuri could possibly want, and he took great care in making sure that Yuuri felt safe and comfortable in his new environment. 

It was wholly different from how Yuuri had been raised. While he wouldn’t consider the treatment of omega’s to be poor in his culture, he was unused to being anything other than an afterthought. 

The alpha would always serve as the head of the family unit in any culture, but in the South, the omega mate’s feelings and needs were not always considered in the choices that their alpha made. Yuuri was unsure of how to put it into words, but he deeply appreciated Viktor’s treatment of him. 

The two of them bathed together in the heat of the pool for what felt like hours; both of them enjoying the feeling of being so close to one another and the beauty of their surroundings. 

————————————-——

Viktor guided his mate out of the bath before wrapping the largest and warmest towel he could find around Yuuri’s naked form. Omegas always tended to feel the cold much more than an alpha. 

Viktor found a comfortable and light dressing robe for himself and his mate to wear for the journey back to their bedchambers. 

Yuuri planted himself in a comfortable oversized chair while he waited for his alpha to dress. 

Viktor quickly changed into a billowing white linen shirt, fitted brown leather trousers and a comfortable pair of boots. 

Yuuri stood up to remove the light dressing gown before slipping on a beautiful pale green yukata with a delicate white crane design. 

It was one of his favorites and he was glad that he’d had the foresight to bring it along for the trip. 

Yuuri was quickly running low on traditional Southern clothing options and the layered clothing of the North was vastly unappealing to him. 

He knew that all he had to do was ask and Viktor would do everything in his power to secure the more traditional styles that Yuuri preferred. 

Yuuri’s omega side preened as he felt his alpha’s hungry gaze on him as he stood naked before slipping the soft fabric of the yukata around his slender frame. 

Yuuri could feel his mate’s deep attraction to him through their bond; the intensity of it making him blush. Yuuri loved the feeling of being desired by such a powerful man. 

Viktor moved in closer to his omega before wrapping his strong arms around Yuuri from behind. He gently grasped his mate’s chin before turning Yuuri’s face to meet him for an over the shoulder kiss. Yuuri’s eyes were half lidded and hazy when they broke away from each other. 

“This color looks wonderful on you my Yuuri. You’re so very beautiful.” The King whispered into his ear. 

The heat of his alpha’s breath and the gentleness of his tone filled Yuuri with longing. 

Alpha’s back home were not typically inclined to praise their omega for their beauty, as they felt it often encouraged vanity. Yuuri decided that he would never tire of Viktor’s compliments. 

Yuuri gently grasped his King’s hands before guiding them down to rest on his hips. Viktor began to caress them as he planted soft kisses along the column of Yuuri’s pale throat. 

Yuuri could feel his alpha’s cock, hard and aching in his trousers where it pressed against his lower back. Yuuri ground his ass back into him to provide his alpha with delicious friction. 

Viktor gently turned his omega’s body to face him as he tilted his head up for an open mouthed kiss. Yuuri wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck as Viktor’s hands came to rest on his lower back. 

The heated moment was shattered as an angry Yakov came bursting through the bedroom doors. Yuuri was mortified to be caught in such an intimate moment. Viktor glared at Yakov for interrupting them. 

“Vitya, enough of this! The council has gathered in the throne room and demands that you address them. It’s been 6 days already!” Yakov shouted at him in the harsh, guttural language of the North. Yuuri didn’t understand a single word of it. 

Viktor sighed deeply before cupping Yuuri’s face in his hands. 

“Yuuri I’m sorry but it can’t be helped. We must make our appearance before my council.” Viktor said apologetically. 

“I understand.” Yuuri said in reply. 

The King shot Yakov a look of warning for even daring to glance over at his omega mate during such a heated moment. Yakov huffed loudly before rolling his eyes. 

———————————-———

Viktor immediately sensed his mate’s building anxiety through their bond. He grasped his hand gently before rubbing small invisible circles into the skin. He hoped that the small gesture would bring Yuuri comfort. 

“Remember milyi, you are soon to be my consort. Hold your head up high and look them in the eyes as they address you. Your power is second only to mine.” Viktor whispered into his mate’s ear as they walked towards the meeting chambers. 

Yuuri nodded at his alpha. He tried desperately to shove his anxiety down, but Viktor’s words and comforting touch helped to bolster him. 

Outwardly, Yuuri projected a facade of dignity and confidence, but internally, he was a mess of nerves and feelings of self doubt. 

He stood quietly by his alpha’s side as Viktor introduced him one by one to the members of his council. 

Yuuri made sure to meet each alpha’s intimidating gaze, even as his instincts screamed at him to look away. 

The few of them that spoke it, made their introductions in the common language so that Yuuri could understand; their words heavily accented and slow. 

Yuuri could tell by their body language that a few of the men were visibly displeased with their King’s impulsive choice, but none of them were foolish enough to voice their displeasure out loud. 

None of them aside from one man; a young alpha who introduced himself simply as JJ. His attitude was incredibly cocky and Yuuri instantly disliked him. 

“Forgive me my Lord, but why should the council support your decision to take a foreign omega as your consort? He does not know our customs nor the language. I’m sure you can understand some of our apprehension in blindly accepting this.” JJ said with a smile. 

Yuuri could hear the confident smirk in the man’s voice. He felt Viktor stiffen beside him; he sensed Viktor’s budding anger through their mate bond. 

“Bite your tongue Leroy. I did not gather you here to ask for your approval and it would be in your best interest to refrain from not only speaking out of turn, but questioning your King’s decision making abilities.” Viktor said in a tight voice. Yuuri gently placed his hand comfortingly on his alpha’s forearm. 

JJ only continued to stare at his King defiantly and the challenge he issued was clear in his newly presented alpha scent. 

Yuuri barely even saw his alpha leave his side before he appeared on the opposite side of the chamber; JJ’s neck crushed firmly in Viktor’s unrelenting grip as he lifted him off of his feet. 

The King stared into his eyes dispassionately before issuing his final warning as the young alpha struggled to breathe. 

“You’re lucky that your father served me faithfully before his death and that you’ve only just presented. If you so much as look at my mate or dare to question me in front of this council again I will not hesitate to rip your head from your shoulders.” Viktor hissed. 

He waited until JJ attempted to give him a shaky nod before finally releasing him to slump down on the hard stone floor. His pathetic gasps for breath satisfied something deep inside of Yuuri. 

Watching his alpha exert his power so effortlessly made Yuuri ache with want. He knew that Viktor could sense his desire and smell how wet he was. 

The feeling burned through Yuuri like molten lava. He could hardly wait for Viktor to take him to bed; to exert his dominance over him; to remind him of the raw power that he possessed. 

Viktor dared not meet his omega’s intense gaze like this in front of his council. He didn’t know if he would be capable of restraint if he were to see the blatant desire for him in Yuuri’s eyes. 

Viktor motioned for Yuuri to sit on a smaller, but no less grand throne next to his own. 

The King’s chair was always to be the tallest seat in the chamber; symbolic of his power and dominion over everyone in the room. 

—————————————————

While Yuuri did not understand a word of what the King and his council discussed, he was rather amused with the tiny blonde omega in the corner of the room glaring daggers at him throughout the entire meeting. 

He was seated next to Yakov and a fearsome woman Yuuri could only assume to be Viktor’s mother. 

Yuuri wondered who, if any, of the alphas seated in the King’s chambers was the man known as Otabek. 

He spotted a dark haired brooding man in the center of the room that the young omega couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of. 

Yuuri had a pretty good inclination that he must be the man. They would be quite cute together if that was the case. 

—————————————————

Viktor and his council had come to the decision to hold a formal marriage ceremony and coronation in two weeks time. 

The King immediately dispatched a delegation of men to the South to retrieve Yuuri’s family and his belongings. 

Yuuri insisted on nothing too grand; just a simple dinner with both of their families present and maybe a bit of wine induced dancing afterwards. Viktor was more than happy to agree to all of Yuuri’s demands. 

It felt strange to have an alpha actually listen to, and respect his requests. 

While Yuuri knew he likely wouldn’t play much of a role in his mate’s political dealings, he felt flattered that Viktor seemed to value his opinion. 

Viktor genuinely enjoyed hearing what Yuuri had to say and was immensely pleased with his omega’s willingness to begin voicing his needs to him. 

—————————————————

After the members of the King’s council and his family had vacated the room, Viktor stood before moving in closer to his mate.

He finally allowed himself to meet Yuuri’s eyes. He was pleased to see that Yuuri’s desire for him had not faded during the tedious hour of the meeting. 

“Viktor...please...take me to bed.” Yuuri begged in a quiet voice as Viktor pulled him from his seat and into his arms. Viktor was more than happy to oblige. 

————————————————-

The two of them laid together, basking in the afterglow of their most recent round of lovemaking. Viktor had been almost relentless in his passion for him and Yuuri’s body ached all over. 

Yuuri’s head was pillowed on his alpha’s chest as Viktor gently rubbed the tension from his omega’s back where he held him in his strong embrace. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri began. 

“Hmmn?” The King replied in a sleepy voice. 

“If I hadn’t come to your room that night, would you have just let me go?” Yuuri was afraid to hear the answer but he had to know. 

Viktor was quiet for a few minutes while he contemplated his answer. 

“I allowed my foolish pride as an alpha to cloud my judgement and in my stubbornness, I almost let you get away…” Viktor answered honestly. 

“I think that I would have been angry at myself and quickly run off after you all the way back to the South. I would have given in to your every demand if you’d only accepted my hand.” The King said as he grasped his omega’s hand before bringing it to his lips for a kiss. 

“You’re a fool…” Yuuri said with a small smile that Viktor wholeheartedly returned. 

“Let me ease your loneliness Viktor…” Yuuri’s voice was serious. 

The King rolled onto his side before pulling his mate’s body firmly against his own. He cradled Yuuri in his arms as if he was something precious and delicate. 

“You already have milyi…” Viktor said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

———————————————-

Yuuri waited until his King fell asleep before gently untangling himself from his strong embrace. 

The sun was just beginning to rise and was peeking through the edges of the heavy curtains. 

Yuuri knew that it wasn’t logical, but he dearly loved the feeling of the sunlight on his face. 

Although it significantly weakened his natural abilities and rendered him practically powerless, Yuuri had been sneaking off to enjoy an hour of sunshine ever since he could remember. 

For his own protection, Yuuri didn’t stray too far away from the Northern stronghold. He was pleased to discover a small cluster of fruit producing bushes and couldn’t help himself. 

Many of his kind abhorred the idea of feeding on anything other than human blood, but Yuuri had a weakness for sweets. 

He was so consumed with stuffing the sweet, ripe berries into his mouth that he completely missed the sound of twigs snapping on the forest floor. 

Yuuri was completely caught off guard when a small figure came barreling into him; knocking him off his feet. 

Yuuri looked up into the surprised eyes of a small human child. She couldn’t have been much older than 7 years old. 

Yuuri had no idea what she would be doing unsupervised, so close to Viktor's territory. Yuuri decided to remain seated on the ground so as not to startle her. 

“Hi. My name’s Katya. What’s yours?” The little girl asked him in the language of the North.

Yuuri smiled at her tentatively before speaking. 

“I’m sorry I cannot speak your language just yet…” the omega responded in the common language. Many Northerners spoke the common language but there were many who did not. 

The little girl’s face lit up with a huge, excited smile. 

“I can understand you! My name’s Katya. What’s yours?” The little girl asked. Yuuri returned her smile in earnest. 

“My name is Yuuri. It’s nice to meet you Katya.” Yuuri replied in a gentle tone. 

“You shouldn’t be out here all alone. It isn’t safe for you. Where are your parents?” The omega asked her. 

“They’re back in the village. I’m with my brothers but we got separated.” Katya explained. 

“What’re those?” She asked as she pointed to the bright red berries in Yuuri’s hands. 

“Ah. These are wild berries. They’re delicious.” Yuuri explained. 

“Can I try one?” Katya asked. 

“Alright... Look here at the stem of the plants. If you ever see berries that look just like these, but with a purple stem don’t eat them. Those are poisonous.” Yuuri warned. Katya nodded before plucking a berry from the vine and plopping it into her mouth. 

Naturally, poisonous berries would cause no damage to Yuuri’s body, but a delicate human body was much more susceptible to their potent toxins. 

“It’s good!” Katya said with a smile. 

Yuuri laughed as the red juices of the berries spilled out all over her face. 

————————————————-

Yuuri’s ears instantly picked up on the sound of approaching footsteps without the distraction of food. 

The stranger’s scents identified them as human alphas; immediately putting Yuuri on edge. 

Yuuri felt fear settle in the pit of his stomach as three large male alphas approached him from the clearing. All of them were visibly armed; their silver weapons bearing the sacred mark of the hunter. 

Yuuri made the mistake of looking one of them in the eyes before realizing his mistake too late as the man’s eyes focused in on the mating bite on his neck. 

Katya’s face broke into a huge grin as she launched herself at one of the men. He spoke to her in a deep, hushed voice; his eyes never straying from the omega’s neck. 

“Run along back home now Katya.” The man instructed her in their native language. 

“Bye Yuuri!” She turned around to wave at him before dashing off into the forest. The men waited until she was out of earshot before finally speaking. 

“What do we have here?” The lead alpha asked in a mocking tone as he looked down at Yuuri. 

“You’re a pretty little thing. Too bad you’re a strigoi bitch. Flaunting that disgusting mark of yours for anyone to see.” The alpha said as he spit in Yuuri’s direction. 

Yuuri could feel Viktor beginning to wake and call for him through their bond. He knew Viktor would soon be able to sense his fear. 

“Katya’s still young. She didn’t even realize what she was trying to make friends with.” The man continued. 

“I would never feed from a child!” Yuuri objected at the man’s insinuation. 

“Sure you wouldn’t.” The man said in a mocking tone. 

“You should teach her to be more careful. An alpha likely wouldn’t have hesitated to kill her.” Yuuri regretted even responding the moment he opened his mouth. 

In his reduced state, Yuuri was unable to react in time as the alpha suddenly lunged for him. The man gripped Yuuri roughly by his hair and held a silver dagger to his throat. Yuuri hissed in pain as the metal burned his exposed skin. 

“Any one of you monsters would suck every last man, woman and child dry if given the chance.” The alpha spat hatefully. 

“What should we do with him Ivan?” One of the other alphas asked. 

“Kill him!” The third man shouted in excitement.

“There’s no point in killing this one. All they’re good for is spreading their legs, even to their own kind.” The man, Ivan, sneered. 

Yuuri felt his stomach drop as Ivan’s gaze filled with lust as he looked him and down. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not so desperate yet that I’d willingly take one of your kind to bed.” Ivan said with a dry laugh. 

“Although...if you keep making that frightened little face I might just find myself tempted…” the hunter continued. 

His grip on Yuuri’s hair tightened painfully as the knife dug deeper into the flesh of his delicate neck. Yuuri couldn’t help the surprised little yelp that he let out as the hunter suddenly stuck him hard across the face. 

“I’m only letting you live so you can take a message back to your pathetic King...you tell him that I’m watching and when the time is right, I’ll make my move and he’ll be powerless to stop me.” He grabbed Yuuri by the chin and forced him to meet his eyes. 

“And when I do, I’m gonna fuck you into the ground till you bleed while he watches…” Ivan spat as he leered down at the omega.

————————-————————-

Yuuri poured every last ounce of his power into running back to the safety of the stronghold. His muscles burned with the strain of pushing them so hard while being drained by the sun’s harmful rays. 

He nearly collapsed as he finally reached the gate leading into Viktor’s private gardens. 

His breath caught in his throat as he spotted his alpha on the balcony of the terrace. 

The King’s eyes were full of fury as he took in his omega’s damaged state. 

Yuuri knew that the deep cuts in his neck and the angry red mark on his face had not yet faded from view. 

“Yuuri...get inside at once.” Viktor was furious and for the first time since they met, Yuuri was frightened of him. It was not uncommon for an alpha of the South to strike their mate when they disobeyed them, and Yuuri did not yet know all the customs of the North.


	4. Old Enemies and New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! Finally an update! Sorry that it’s taken me longer than usual! My husband and I have been in the process of moving apartments (same building, bigger unit) so that’s taken up most of my free time. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but it has some feels, some porn and finally Makkachin makes her appearance! Enjoy ❤️

Yuuri stood stock still, paralyzed with fear as Viktor called out to him from the stone balcony. 

He had not known his new mate for more than a week and Yuuri feared how a foreign alpha would react to his disobedience. 

Yuuri had wandered from the safety of their bed, without protection, when their kind was most vulnerable to attack. 

Yuuri felt his stomach drop when he thought about the fact that Viktor could feel everything he was feeling through their mating bond. 

Viktor could easily reach into his weaker mind and see for himself exactly what had taken place. 

He could never truly hide anything from his mate; something Yuuri had not even considered when he’d seduced his King and mated with him so impulsively. 

“Yuuri...come here.” Viktor demanded once again as he moved to stand inside the safety of the darkened bedroom. 

————————————

Yuuri enjoyed most aspects of being an omega. He secretly loved it when young alphas fell all over themselves trying to garner his attention; the little gifts and compliments they gave when attempting to court him had always boosted his confidence after he’d presented. It was a constant game of cat and mouse where Yuuri always held all the cards. 

Being mated was a different kind of game altogether; one where Yuuri didn’t know any of the rules and the power had shifted away from him. 

Yuuri knew that he could still use his beauty and charm to persuade his alpha to some degree, but it would never be like it was before. 

An omega’s inability to disobey the command of an alpha was one of their greatest downfalls in Yuuri’s opinion. 

Omegas far stronger than him had fallen prey to the will of a commanding alpha. They were creatures driven by instincts that could never truly be ignored and the weak would always be dominated by the strong. 

Yuuri lowered his gaze in a show of submission to his mate; unable to meet the King’s powerful eyes as he finally forced his exhausted body to move towards him. 

Even without consulting the bond, Yuuri knew that Viktor would immediately be able to discern what had happened to him in the clearing. 

Only a hunter’s weapon was capable of inflicting the damage Yuuri’s body displayed. 

They stood facing one another for several tense moments before Viktor finally broke the silence. He was even more concerned for his mate as he watched as Yuuri shook with fear. 

Viktor reached out and gently grasped Yuuri by the chin before forcing him to meet his gaze. 

“Yuuri…look at me please.” Viktor said in a gentle tone. 

Viktor didn’t want his mate to ever be afraid of him. He refused to have a tumultuous relationship like his father and mother had before she’d married Yakov. 

While it was true that Viktor demanded his omega’s respect and submission at all times, Yuuri would never have anything to fear from him. His Yuuri looked close to tears. 

Viktor reached out and gently brushed his fingertips against the wounds on his mate’s delicate neck. He winced as Yuuri hissed in pain from the gentle contact of his fingers. 

Although the filthy hunter hadn’t severed anything of importance, the burn wounds were still deep and incredibly painful. They had gotten lucky this time around. It could have been so much worse. 

It had been years since Viktor had felt the wrath of a hunter’s blade but it was a pain their kind would never forget. 

“Who did this to you?” Viktor demanded; his tone was low with barely controlled rage. 

Yuuri stared at him for several quiet moments before finding the courage to answer him. 

“One of the others called him by the name Ivan…” Yuuri said softly. Viktor let out a dry, humorless laugh in response. 

“Do you know of him?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yes. He has harbored a grudge against me for over a decade now. He swore he’d someday seek revenge over the death of his father.” The King explained. 

“How did his father die?” Yuuri asked even though he suspected he already knew the answer. 

“I killed him in retaliation for killing a pregnant omega.” His alpha explained. Yuuri winced at that. 

He couldn’t have helped his internal turmoil even if he tried. Yuuri burned with jealousy at the thought of Viktor impregnating another omega before him; even if they no longer lived. 

He was too ashamed to ask his mate if the omega in question had even belonged to him; afraid of what his answer would be. 

“Milyi...there’s no need to be distressed. The omega belonged to one of my most trusted guards. There’s no reason for jealousy.” Viktor said with a small smile as he gently caressed the soft skin of his mate’s cheek. 

Alphas were often prone to fits of jealousy, but the King was pleased with his mate’s surprisingly possessive response. 

Yuuri’s ears burned bright red with embarrassment. Had he truly been so easy to read? 

“I’m not jealous…” Yuuri’s petulant tone suggested otherwise. 

“You’re attempting to change the subject…” Viktor said. Yuuri looked away from him in embarrassment. Again. 

Viktor’s expression was more serious and it was clear to Yuuri that he had not lost any of his anger. 

“What were you doing outside in the first place? It isn’t safe for you to be out unattended, especially during the daylight.” Viktor scolded. 

“I...you’re just going to make fun of me…” Yuuri insisted. 

“I promise that I will not.” The King said. 

“Ever since I was a child I’ve been sneaking out to walk for an hour or two in the daylight. I like the feeling of the sun on my face, listening to the birds and watching the flowers bloom…” Yuuri admitted quietly. He had never told that secret to anyone before, not even his beloved older sister. 

Viktor had never met one of his own kind that tolerated, let alone enjoyed, the sun’s harsh rays. Not only did it severely weaken their power, but their keen eyesight was designed to work in the darkness of the night. It wasn’t safe for any of them to venture off during the daylight. 

“Yuuri...please...promise me that you will never do that again. It isn’t safe for you and I shouldn’t have to tell you that. What if he had killed you? You would have been completely defenseless against him!” Viktor hadn’t realized he was shouting until he watched his mate shy away from his touch. 

“I’m sorry...it will not happen again.” Yuuri promised in a quiet, wavering voice. 

Viktor couldn’t help but notice the unshed tears in his omega’s eyes. He immediately felt guilt at raising his voice against his mate. 

Omega’s were delicate creatures and more prone to an emotional response than their alpha counterparts. 

“I apologize for raising my voice at you. I should not have done that, but I need for you to understand how serious this is. Ivan’s father was a cruel and ruthless man and I have every reason to believe that his son is no different.” Viktor explained. 

Yuuri was surprised at his alpha’s words. In his culture, an alpha almost never apologized for anything as Southerners considered such a display to be a sign of weakness. Yuuri found that alpha’s considerate nature incredibly attractive. 

Never had Yuuri ever heard his father apologize to his mother when he was alive, and certainly, his uncle would never think to apologize to his wife for any reason. 

Omegas of his culture were taught to always be submissive to their alpha and quietly bare any emotional hurt that they felt. 

Although he knew Viktor was furious with him, Yuuri felt much of his anxiety melt away from his alpha’s thoughtfulness. 

“I understand.” Yuuri replied. 

“What did he say to you?” Viktor pressed. Yuuri visibly paled at his question. 

How was he supposed to explain the hunter’s graphic threats to his already enraged alpha? 

“Nothing much…” Yuuri trailed off. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor chided him. 

“Please don’t make me repeat it. It was humiliating enough the first time…” Yuuri said in a quiet voice. 

Viktor pulled his mate into his arms as Yuuri buried his face in his alpha’s neck for comfort. His alpha’s warm, masculine scent made his head feel pleasant and fuzzy. 

He hoped that Yuuri would understand why he couldn’t just let this go. Lives were now at stake and Viktor needed to know exactly what had transpired between them. 

“I’ve already made up my mind to kill him for daring to lay a hand on you so nothing that you say could possibly change that outcome milyi.” Viktor assured him. 

“He told me that I was only allowed to live because he wanted to deliver a message to you...that the hunter clan was planning something and you would be powerless to stop them. He didn’t go into details about what his plans were.” Yuuri said in a shy voice, silently praying that Viktor would not continue to press him for more information. 

“There’s something that you are not telling me. I can feel it. What else did that vile man say to you?” Viktor’s tone left no room for argument. 

Yuuri took a deep breath and was quiet for several moments before finally finding the courage to answer his King. 

“He said I’m going to fuck you into the ground until you bleed while he watches…” Yuuri said in a whisper. 

He felt his alpha stiffen at his response. The furious grinding of his alpha’s teeth sounded like thunder in his sensitive ears. 

Viktor’s grip on Yuuri became almost painfully tight as he processed the hunter’s grotesque threat against his own position and most importantly, his mate. 

Viktor could not even formulate a response that would thoroughly express the blind, hateful rage that he felt. How dare a filthy human lay hands on his omega and threaten to violate Yuuri in front of him?

The King decided he could no longer overlook the problem that the hunter clan had become. 

They had remained relatively quiet in the years following their leader's death at Viktor’s hands, but he always knew that the day would come when it was finally time to crush them under his heel. 

Yuuri continued to worry as the minutes ticked by without so much as a word from Viktor. He could feel white, hot rage filtering through their bond. 

Viktor’s mind was a mess of bloodlust, revenge, violence and righteous anger. 

Viktor’s fury caused warring emotions in his mate. On the one hand, his level of malevolent violence scared Yuuri in its intensity, but on the other hand, his alpha’s willingness to completely maim and destroy anything that dared cause him harm filled Yuuri with warmth. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri said in a quiet, hesitant voice; finally breaking the tense silence between them. 

“Come.” His alpha instructed as he grasped his omega by the wrist and turned on his heel before swiftly exiting their bedroom. 

—————————————

Viktor did not even explain to Yuuri what he was plotting as he didn’t want to burden Yuuri with his reckless anger. 

Yuuri struggled to keep up with him and the King led them to a heavy wooden door deep in the heart of the stronghold and pounded his fist against it. 

A tired looking Yakov finally answered after the fourth knock. He did not say a word when he took in his step son’s angry expression and the telltale signs of a hunter’s weapon on the King’s mate. 

“Yakov…I need you to keep Yuuri safe. There’s something I must do. Please keep an eye on him until I return.” Viktor asked in the Northern language. Yakov nodded in response before opening the door wider and beckoning Yuuri into the room. 

Viktor could sense his omega’s concern and confusion through their bond but he didn’t have time to explain himself. 

He needed to strike while the iron was hot and he was already down a large number of men thanks to their deployment to the South. 

Viktor pulled his mate into his arms and held him tightly against his strong chest. He felt Yuuri relax into his comforting touch. 

The King broke away from their embrace to cradle his omega’s face in his hands. Yuuri looked up at him through worried brown eyes. 

“Yuuri...I need you to stay with Yakov and my mother for the time being. I’m sorry that I do not have time to explain. Please...promise me that you will be safe and not do anything reckless while I’m away?” Viktor pleaded. 

“I promise. Please be safe Viktor.” Yuuri begged his alpha. 

—————————

Yuuri knew that Viktor had not meant for him to follow as he stepped out of the bedroom but Yuuri couldn’t help himself. He had just been through a terrifying ordeal and couldn’t bear the thought of Viktor leaving him so soon. 

Viktor stopped in his tracks as Yuuri gently grasped his forearm. The omega looked up at him with such a vulnerable expression and Viktor was finding it difficult to leave him. 

Viktor backed his mate against the hallway wall and leant down to claim his omega’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

Viktor’s arms came around Yuuri’s waist as he deepened their kiss. Yuuri felt his eyes flutter closed as he tangled his fingers in his alpha’s silver hair. He would never tire of kissing Viktor. 

“Are you sure that you can’t leave tonight instead?” Yuuri asked in a pleading tone. He could already feel Viktor growing hard where he pressed against his thigh. 

Yuri watched as Viktor’s eyes were immediately drawn to the exposed pale flesh of his collarbone through his yukata. Yuuri reached out a delicate hand and placed it on his alpha’s strong chest. 

“Please don’t leave yet…” Yuuri begged his alpha in a quiet whisper as he leaned up on his toes to kiss him again. 

Viktor found himself not even caring that he and his omega were being incredibly inappropriate directly outside the door of his sleep deprived family. 

He couldn’t help his body’s natural reaction even if he tried. Viktor desperately wanted Yuuri; his body aching to be joined with him again. 

When did he lose his normally tight grip on his self control? 

Viktor felt his unspoken protests die on his lips as Yuuri’s hand ventured lower and began to rub him through the fabric of his clothing. 

Viktor grabbed his mate by the wrist and hurried him through the nearby door of an unused guest bedroom. He didn’t really have the time to spare but his body demanded that he see to it’s needs. 

Yuuri’s delicate hands were already unbuttoning Viktor’s clothing before he had managed to close the door. 

Viktor reached for the tie at Yuuri’s waist and carelessly shoved the silken fabric of his yukata to the floor. 

Yuuri returned the favor by unlacing his alpha’s trousers and freeing his aching cock; both of them desperate to finally be joined together. 

—————————— 

Viktor bent Yuuri over the side of the bed so that his omega’s upper back and forearms were planted on the mattress while Viktor lifted Yuuri’s shapely thighs around his own hips. 

He trailed his hand between his mate’s thighs to dip into the wet heat of Yuuri’s ripe cunt. He was already soaking wet and ready for him. 

Yuuri looked up at his alpha through hazy, half lidded eyes as he waited for Viktor to have his way with him. 

The concept of having such a beautiful, willing body, completely at his mercy and his to do with as he pleased made Viktor burn with desire. Yuuri already trusted him completely to take care of him and satisfy his every need. 

———————————

Yuuri threw his head back against the bed and moaned his pleasure as Viktor lined himself up and quickly pushed inside of him. His omega instincts were instantly soothed as his alpha filled him. 

Yuuri’s tight, toned body looked incredible like this and not for the first time, Viktor found himself incredibly impressed by his omega’s delicious flexibility. 

————————-

Yuuri’s tight, wet heat was so inviting as it gripped his thick cock and the pleasant curves of his omega’s body made Viktor never want to leave him. 

Yuuri was intoxicating like this, his dark black hair slicked to his forehead and his beautiful body bathed in sweat from exertion. 

Yuuri cried out as Viktor adjusted his angle and nailed his pleasure spot head on with his cock. The breathy moans and cries his omega emitted as he pounded into him made Viktor ache with desire. 

Viktor had taken plenty of beautiful omegas to bed over the centuries, but none of them had ever satisfied him the way that Yuuri did. None of them ever had such a wonderful chemistry with him. None of them made such beautiful sounds or looked up at him with such a pleading expression. None of them could ever hope to bewitch him the way that Yuuri did. 

——————————-

“Are you sure that you have to leave so soon already?” Yuuri asked innocently as he laid with his head pillowed on Viktor’s strong chest in the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

His body was pleasantly sore from the last few days of their strenuous activities. 

“I am not falling for that again milyi…” Viktor wasn’t even sure he believed his own words as he said them. Yuuri giggled in response. 

“How long will you be away?” Yuuri asked his alpha. Viktor sighed in response. 

“A week at most. I will be taking a small envoy and traveling to the capital city of the Western territory to demand that they aid us in our fight against the hunters. Their leader, Christophe, owes me more than a few favors and I cannot wait until the hunter clan makes the first move.” Viktor explained. 

“Promise me that you will be home in time for the wedding you insisted on having.” Yuuri demanded. 

Viktor chuckled in response to his mate’s demanding tone. He leaned over to kiss his omega gently on the temple. 

“I promise that I will not be late for our celebration. Your family will be there after all.” The King promised. 

“I really must be going. There’s one last thing I have to attend to before I leave. Promise me that you will try to behave.” Viktor pleaded as he began to hastily dress. Yuuri nodded stubbornly at his alpha. 

Viktor leaned over him before placing a sweet parting kiss on his lips. 

“Make sure to stay within the walls of the stronghold close to my mother and Yakov. Maybe you can talk some sense into my little brother while I’m away.” Viktor chided him. 

“I’ll behave and promise to stay safe while you’re away.” Yuuri assured him. 

“When you return to our room there will be a little gift waiting for you. I hope that it will help ease your loneliness while I’m away.” Viktor promised with a wink. 

——————————-

Yuuri lay by himself on the guest bed for over an hour before leisurely wandering into Viktor’s private bathing chambers. Thankfully he and Viktor’s activities hadn’t seemed to wake anyone else in the castle. 

He’d almost forgotten about his mate’s promise of a present until he was greeted by a small fluffy brown creature the minute he returned to their room. 

The little brown puppy playfully yipped at him as he bent down to take her into his arms. Yuuri could instantly tell that they were going to be the best of friends.


	5. Full of Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has 98 different things all happening at once but oh well! 
> 
> Friendly reminder that everyone in this story is pretty much completely depraved and functions almost solely on violent impulse and instincts. Even sweet little Yuuri. 
> 
> Also, Yuuri is sex positive as fuck up in here and has taken it upon himself to teach Yurio some important sexual education. He also likes to get up to some witchy shit when no ones looking. Enjoy!

Yuuri laid awake in their bed staring into space as he stroked the little dog’s fluffy brown ears. He had named her Makkachin thanks to Viktor’s younger brother’s suggestion. Yuuri thought that the adorable name suited her perfectly. 

Viktor had been away for several days now and Yuuri already missed him terribly. It was common knowledge that the early days of the mating bond were a delicate time and Yuuri knew that Viktor hated to leave him when his omega needed him most but it couldn’t be helped. 

Yuuri, for the most part, had kept his promise and never strayed from the walls of the Northern stronghold without members of Viktor’s own guard for protection. He had only ventured out once to gather some herbs that he would need for a simple spell. He had taken it upon himself to help make sure that Viktor’s adorably naive omega brother didn’t wind up pregnant prematurely. 

Just one more day and his potion would be ready. He only needed to find the right time to gently broach the subject with the younger Yuri. That was sure to be a fun conversation…

Yuuri was quite adept at both simple and more complex magic, but he preferred to focus his talents on the soothing ritual of potion making and he’d become very skilled over the years. No one else in his family had been gifted this way and it was something that Yuuri was very proud of. Special abilities were still quite rare, even for their kind. 

Yuuri had even been so kind as to brew Yurio (little Yuri had hated that nickname) a three month supply of the fragrant potion. He hoped that Yurio would accept his gift as a peace offering and not take offense to his brother’s new omega butting into his personal affairs. 

—————————————

The next evening Yuuri checked on his brewing concoction to ensure that it was ready for immediate consumption before bottling a 2 week supply for Yurio. 

It was something that Yuuri had been brewing for himself ever since his presentation as an omega, but he hadn’t thought to bring any with him on what was only intended to be a short trip North. Funny how things had already changed so drastically. 

Yuuri knew that Viktor wanted to make him pregnant immediately; that much was evident based on the passionate exclamations Viktor would make to him during their lovemaking. 

Yuuri could feel his heat approaching and knew that he only had 3 weeks at the most before its arrival. He was sure that Viktor would be thrilled and eager to take him to bed as often as possible upon his return in the hopes of seeding his heir. 

Yuuri’s hand absentmindedly came to rest on his slim belly, right where a child would soon grow if he and Viktor’s recent (and frequent!) efforts had been successful. Yuuri knew that an alpha’s protective instincts and their desire for their mate would only increase after the conception of a child. 

He smiled at the thought of giving his King an heir. Something so small and precious that looked so much like the two of them. Yuuri secretly hoped that their children would favor their father with his beautiful, piercing blue eyes and silver hair. 

Viktor was thoughtful and kind and Yuuri knew that his instincts had been spot on. Viktor would make an excellent father and protector and Yuuri couldn’t wait to give his alpha the family that he so desired. 

Yuuri always knew that he wanted to be a mother but he had feared that he would never find a worthy match. Certainly his family’s choice of Cao Bin would not have been Yuuri’s first option. Yuuri’s body and desperate situation had made the choice for him. 

———————————

Yuuri scooped up a few small bottles of his potion before making his way to Yurio’s quarters. Two of Viktor’s loyal alpha guards walked a respectable distance behind him at all times to assure the safety of their King’s most precious possession. 

Yuuri knocked firmly on the large wooden door and waited for Yurio to answer. He could hear movement and angry yelling on the other side of the door and laughed to himself. Yurio was like a feisty little cat and Yuuri found it incredibly endearing. 

“What do you want fatty?” Yurio demanded. 

Yuuri was thankful that he at least used the common language, even if only to insult him. Yuuri smiled brightly at him, completely unfazed by his prickly demeanor. 

“Just to have a little chat. Omega to omega.” Yuuri said sweetly. He stuck his arm out as Yurio moved to slam the door on him. 

“I promise to leave you alone after this. It’s important.” Yuuri pleaded. 

“Fine!” Yurio shouted. His newly presented omega hormones were doing a number on his mood. 

Yuuri sauntered into the room and made himself at home on Yurio’s plush bed. He patted the top of the mattress for Yurio to join him. The younger omega scowled at him but ultimately decided to obey. His brother had warned him to be on his best behavior and try not to insult his new mate too badly. 

“I’ve brought you a few things that I think will help. I hope you won’t be too upset with me. I know it’s a little personal but I’m here to help.” Yuuri rambled nervously. 

Yurio just scowled at him and waited for him to continue. 

“I know that you’ve just recently presented. How has that been?” Yuuri asked. 

“Terrible.” Yurio said with an unhappy frown. 

“Everything changes when you present. Especially as an omega and no one understands what you’re feeling.” Yuuri said sympathetically. 

Yurio seemed to loosen up just a little bit at that. He was still tense and uncomfortable but Yuuri knew he was slowly getting him to lower his guard. 

“You and I are very close in age and Viktor told me that no one else in the immediate family is an omega so I thought that I would try and help if I can. I know how scary the sudden changes are.” Yuuri went on. 

“Everyone looks at me differently now.” Yurio said quietly. 

“I know. You go from playing in the mud with the boys to being treated like you’re incredibly fragile. Suddenly the men in your life who you grew up with see you in a different light. Where you were once a child you’re now someone that they want to mate with…Some of them even try to touch you without your permission.” Yuuri trailed off. 

“Has that ever happened to you?” Yurio asked. Yuuri gave him a sad smile. 

“It happens to all of us. It’s an alpha’s world Yurio. They’re raised from birth to think it’s alright to just take what they want because they are stronger than us.” Yuuri explained sadly. 

“I never used to be afraid of them…” Yurio said softly. All of the bite and anger had left him. Now he only looked worn out and far older than he really was. 

“If anyone ever tries to touch you against your will I want you to tell your brother immediately and he will handle it. You should never be made to feel unsafe in your own home.” Yuuri said in a serious tone. Yurio shifted uncomfortably at that. 

“Promise me that you will.” Yuuri pressed. 

“I promise.” Yurio said softly. 

“Now...tell me about this alpha you’re interested in!” Yuuri said excitedly. Yurio balked at him in embarrassment. 

“How did you know?” Yurio demanded. Yuuri chucked in amusement at his antics. 

“There’s always an alpha involved when we first present.” Yuuri explained. 

“Really?” Yurio asked. Yuuri sighed in resignation. 

“It doesn’t surprise me that you didn’t know. Alpha’s and beta’s never seem to bother to learn about our biology unless it directly benefits them.” Yuuri went on. 

“When you begin to reach sexual maturity your body reacts strongly to the pheromones of an alpha that you’re biologically compatible with, and you, in turn, begin producing your own omega pheromones. An alpha almost always awakens our dynamic.” Yuuri explained. 

“I didn’t know any of that!” Yurio shouted. 

“I know. Neither did your brother when I explained it to him. I was lucky that my mother was born an omega or I would have had no idea how to navigate all the changes.” Yuuri said. 

“So who is he?” Yuuri pressed. Yurio looked away as his cheeks reddened from embarrassment. 

“His name is Otabek.” Yurio finally admitted. 

“Ah. The handsome brooding one?” Yuuri asked with a grin. 

Yurio flashed his teeth at him in response to the perceived challenge. Yuuri threw up his hands in mock defense. 

“Has he been more protective of you lately?” Yuuri continued. 

“Yes! It’s suffocating!” Yurio complained with a scowl. 

“Have you slept with him yet?” Yuuri asked suddenly. 

“I can’t believe you just asked that!” Yurio shrieked. Yuuri erupted into a fit of giggles. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about Yurio. It’s perfectly natural for an alpha and an omega who are attracted to each other to sleep together.” Yuuri said. 

“You can’t just say things like that!” Yurio protested. 

“So...why haven’t you let him take you to bed yet? I’ve seen how he looks at you. It’s clear that he wants to.” Yuuri insisted. 

“You really think so?” Yurio asked. 

“Of course he does. You’re a beautiful young omega. Any alpha would be incredibly lucky to have you Yurio.” Yuuri said encouragingly. 

“I’m scared okay!” Yurio admitted angrily. 

“What are you afraid of exactly?” Yuuri asked. 

“What if it hurts? What if I disappoint him! I’m not ready to get pregnant!” Yurio didn’t even realize he was shouting and slapped a hand over his own mouth in shame. 

“Yurio, it's normal to be a little nervous your first time. If this Otabek is a good alpha and worthy of getting to be with you like that, then he will take the time to make sure that he prepares your body before sex. It can be a little bit painful the first few times but I promise that foreplay helps with that. The more relaxed and wet you are, the better it will feel.” Yuuri explained. 

“So...it feels good for us? Not just for them?” Yurio squeaked out. 

“Yes. If done right, sex with an alpha is incredibly pleasurable. It feels amazing to be connected with a man that way. I promise. Our bodies are designed for this after all.” Yuuri said with a chuckle. 

Yurio looked like he was ready to curl up in a ball and die of embarrassment at this entire conversation. 

“Yurio...have you ever had an orgasm?” Yuuri asked. 

“No! How would I even have them since I’ve never...done it…” Yurio said defensively. 

“Yurio you don’t need a man to have an orgasm. All you really need are these.” Yuuri said cheekily as he held up two of his fingers. 

“This is so embarrassing…” Yurio said as he covered his face with his hands. 

Yuuri hopped off the bed and fished around in his little bag for the bottles that he had brought with him. 

“I made this for you. If you do decide to be intimate with this alpha, this will keep you from becoming pregnant. I’ve used it for years and it’s never once failed me. Please promise me that you will take it every single day without fail. It even tastes good!” Yuuri said as he shoved the bottles into Yurio’s hands. 

“Another thing...think about what I said. Explore your own body before you go to bed with him. Find out where and how you like to be touched. Then when he’s in bed with you, you gently take his hands and guide them to the spots you want him to caress. I promise that it works every time.” Yuuri said with a wink. 

“And Yurio, if you touch yourself in front of him it will drive him wild.” Yuuri said as he turned to leave Yurio to contemplate everything they had talked about. 

Yurio threw himself onto his bed and screamed dramatically into his pillow. His brother had apparently chosen to mate with a completely shameless maniac. 

———————————

Viktor and his small company of men were about an hour’s ride from the Western capital city of Pembra and he was already looking forward to hurrying back home to his new omega mate. He missed his home and the ability to wrap himself protectively around Yuuri and fall asleep in his own comfortable bed. 

He hated that he had to be away from Yuuri for even a moment, especially during such a delicate time. The first few months of a new mate bond were a precarious time and many omega’s needed the care and protection of their alpha to feel safe and adjusted during this period of change. 

Viktor had made the difficult decision to leave Yuuri in the capable care of his family for protection while he was away, but he still felt incredibly guilty. He knew logically that his trip was necessary to protect not only his mate, but his entire nation of people. The hunter’s couldn’t have picked a worse time to make themselves known. Viktor wondered if it had been done on purpose. 

The more that Viktor pondered it, the more he began to wonder just how the hunter clan had even known that Viktor had finally taken a mate. Upon his return he was going to carefully examine his own men to determine where their loyalties were as he suspected that someone had purposely let the information leak. 

———————————-

Viktor’s mother, Lilia, was an incredibly intimidating and fearsome woman. She had taken it upon herself to help Yuuri with the preparations for his upcoming wedding ceremony and official coronation as Viktor’s consort. She had enlisted the King’s personal tailor to make something exquisite for her son’s mate to wear for their marriage ceremony. 

Yuuri had initially had trouble explaining what he wanted to the tailor but he was pleased with what the man had come up with. The garment was an almost exact replica of a traditional Southern wedding kimono and Yuuri was incredibly pleased with the man’s work. 

Viktor had presented his mate with a traditional Northern wedding necklace just before his departure. The beautifully intricate gold chain held a deep blue sapphire pendant that now hung proudly around Yuuri’s delicate throat just below his mating mark. As tradition dictated, this beautiful gift from his alpha was a symbol of their marriage and was to never be removed. 

———————————

Yuuri paced around their bedchambers anxiously while he awaited his alpha’s return. Viktor was now late and Yuuri’s nerves only increased as the day of their wedding drew even closer. A wedding was already a stressful event and Viktor’s absence only caused Yuuri’s anxiety to worsen. 

Makkachin looked up at her master and cocked her head to the side adorably. Yuuri was already so helplessly in love with her. 

Yuuri sat down on the bed and patted his lap for Makkachin to come to him. She yipped happily before jumping up and settling onto Yuuri’s lap. Stroking her soft curly fur helped to ease some of Yuuri’s anxiety. 

He knew that worrying wouldn’t bring his alpha home to him any sooner but it just couldn’t be helped. Yuuri longed to bury himself in his mate’s strong arms and tangle himself up with Viktor in the privacy of their bedchambers. Yuuri desperately missed the touch of his alpha even more so than usual. 

———————————

Yuuri was awoken in the middle of the morning by the unsettling feeling of someone watching him. He rolled over in bed and opened his eyes to see the very same hunter who haunted his dreams leering down at him and pointing a sharp blade to the delicate skin of Yuuri’s throat.

“You won’t scream if you know what’s good for you…” Ivan said with a sick smile as he pressed the knife even closer. 

Yuuri looked up at him through wide, frightened eyes. Ivan had even taken the time to draw back the heavy curtains of the bedroom, thus weakening Yuuri’s powers. 

“I know that your King is away on business and I thought that I’d come and pay you a visit.” Ivan sneered at him. 

His eyes trailed down the exposed flesh of Yuuri’s sinfully beautiful naked body. He chided the omega when Yuuri attempted to cover himself up. 

Ivan leaned closer to Yuuri to whisper into the omega’s ear. The alpha’s hot breath on his neck repulsed him and his scent was absolutely disgusting. Yuuri didn’t doubt that even the man’s blood would taste foul. 

“Even I’m not immune to the wiles of a pretty little omega like you. Your pathetic King is a lucky man. If I was him I’d keep you naked and tied to the bed all day long…begging for a knot.” Ivan rasped in his ear. Yuuri shivered in disgust. As if he’d ever lower himself to allow a lowly human to take him to bed. 

“What do you want from me?” Yuuri finally asked in a quiet voice. 

“Awfully standoffish today aren’t we.” Ivan continued.

Yuuri glared hatefully up at him as the man continued to ogle his exposed body. 

“Are you always this prickly? You should smile more.” The hunter taunted. 

“Why have you come here?” Yuuri demanded. He was growing tired of the hunter’s games and poor excuse for small talk. 

“That’s a pretty little trinket hanging around your neck…” The alpha continued to ignore Yuuri’s questions. 

The hunter reached out to yank the chain from around Yuuri’s delicate neck and gasped in pain as the gold of the pendant burned his flesh. He pulled his hand away and struck Yuuri hard across the face before wincing as the force of the blow caused him even more pain. Ivan hadn’t even noticed that he’d dropped his weapon in the process. 

“You stupid little bitch! What the fuck did you do to me?” The hunter gritted out in as quiet a voice as he could muster. 

The moment that Viktor had presented him with the beautiful pendant Yuuri had immediately warded it against the unwanted touch of a hunter. He couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips as Ivan continued to writhe in pain. That was sure to leave a nasty mark. 

“I didn’t do anything to you. The necklace has wards placed on it to keep filthy hunters like you from defiling it.” Yuuri spat angrily at the man. Ivan continued to glare hatefully at him from across the room. 

He didn’t even see Yuuri move until the omega forcefully shoved up against the wall. This angle was blocked from the majority of the sun’s draining rays, finally giving Yuuri the upper hand. 

Yuuri’s eyes bled to a hateful red as he closed his clawed hand around the hunter’s neck directly over his pulse. He felt Ivan stiffen in fear and surprise. Even a powerful alpha like himself was unable to break Yuuri’s hold. 

Yuuri looked into his eyes hatefully as his grip tightened around the hunter’s neck; his sharp nails beginning to break the skin and draw blood. 

Yuuri moved his other hand directly over the hunter’s rapidly beating heart. Ivan’s eyes widened in fear as he realized what Yuuri was poised to do to him. 

“I have two brothers! They won’t stop until you and everyone one of your kind is dead if you kill me!” Ivan managed to choke out. 

“I’m going to cut out your beating heart and force feed it to your two brothers.” Yuuri said with a grin. 

“Please! I have a family!” Ivan begged. 

“I suppose that your brothers will have to share then…” Yuuri said with a deadly smile. Yuuri was tired of the hunter’s hateful taunting; tired of his threats to defile him; tired of the danger that he and his people posed. 

Yuuri plunged a clawed hand through the hunter’s chest cavity, breast plate and cracked through rib before severing his still beating heart from the aorta and yanking it out of his body. Yuuri watched in satisfaction as the hunter’s useless body slumped to the floor as he began to rapidly bleed out onto the floor. 

He left the hunter’s corpse in the corner of the bedroom before retreating to the small room that he’d commandeered for his potion making. Yuuri spent the next several hours locating a sealed glass container and mixing up a liquid to keep Ivan’s heart from decomposing. He intended to make good on his promise after all. 

He had even collected samples of the hunter’s blood to aid him in future spells. Yuuri liked to be prepared. He knew that Viktor would be saddened at not being able to have killed the man who threatened his mate himself but he still had an entire clan of them to slaughter. 

————————————-

Viktor had spent much longer than he’d originally anticipated catching up with his old friend and ally. 

Christophe was a horrendous flirt but he certainly knew how to entertain. His home had been full of nothing but drinks and laughter and he was determined to show Viktor a good time while he was in his city. 

It had taken little convincing to get Christophe to agree to join him in his crusade against the hunter clan and to say thank you, Viktor had agreed to host Chris and his men for the duration of the wedding celebration. 

His Yuuri would be furious if he missed their wedding ceremony, even for the sake of business, so on his third day in the Western capital Viktor had to apologetically excuse himself and his men to begin the long trek back home. 

——————————-

Viktor’s entire body stiffened as he felt his omega’s distress through their mate bond. He was still a 3 hour’s ride from home and began to panic. He gently kicked his horse harder to get the animal to increase his speed as he hurried ahead of his group back towards the Northern stronghold. 

He flew through the gates in record time before quickly dismounting his horse and racing inside the courtyard where Yuuri intercepted him. His omega gave him a bright smile as he threw himself into Viktor’s arms. 

Viktor buried his face in Yuuri’s neck as he held him close. Yuuri’s scent smelled sweeter and even more enticing than usual. It took Viktor a moment for his brain to process what was so different about his mate. 

“Yuuri...you…” Viktor trailed off. 

“I missed you.” Yuuri interrupted happily. 

Viktor bent down to breathe in his omega’s sweet scent again just to be sure. His arms came to rest on Yuuri’s waist and he pulled him in even closer. 

“You...Yuuri You’re pregnant...I can smell it.” Viktor said as his hands tightened possessively around his mate. 

Yuuri pulled away slightly and looked up at Viktor in surprise. Viktor looked so incredibly happy. 

“I...are you sure? I don’t feel different…” Yuuri asked. 

“I’m positive. I can tell by the change in your scent.” Viktor said happily as his hands came to rest on Yuuri’s still flat abdomen. Soon his omega’s beautiful body would begin to swell with new life as their child grew. 

Yuuri placed his delicate hands directly over his alpha’s where they rested protectively on his stomach. He looked up at Viktor and offered him a sweet, genuine smile. 

Yuuri had been so focused on their impending marriage and most recently, his altercation with Ivan that he had completely overlooked the subtle changes of his own body. The increase in his appetite, the sleeplessness, his sudden burning desire for his alpha...

Viktor bent down to offer his mate a warm, lingering kiss of greeting. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and pulled his alpha closer and deepened their kiss. 

“Please don’t leave me again Viktor. So much has happened while you’ve been away and now the wedding is only two days away.” Yuuri said anxiously. Viktor’s hand moved to gently rub his omega’s lower back in a comforting gesture. 

“Your family should be arriving any time now.” Viktor said. 

“Good. I’ve missed them. I’ll be glad to visit with my sister and my mother.” Yuuri sighed happily. 

“Not your delightful uncle?” The King teased. 

“Certainly not.” Yuuri said with a frown. 

“I sensed your distress through our bond only a few hours ago. What has happened since I’ve been away?” Viktor asked as he gently tilted Yuuri’s chin up to meet his gaze. 

“I think that it would be easier if I were to show you.” Yuuri replied as he grasped his alpha’s hand and gently led him in the direction of their bedchambers. 

Viktor was already on edge and the pungent scent of blood and death smacked him in the face as he followed his omega toward the door to their rooms. 

“Is that…” Viktor began. 

“Ivan. Yes. He decided to pay me a visit while you were away and got a bit…handsy.” Yuuri interrupted his mate. 

Viktor was shocked to say the least. His Yuuri was always so quiet and gentle. Surely he hadn’t been the one to dispatch the hunter. 

“I’m sorry that you didn’t get the opportunity to kill him yourself but he really didn’t leave me much of a choice.” Yuuri continued. 

“You killed him?” Viktor finally asked. 

“Yes.” Yuuri confirmed. 

Viktor finally glanced down at his mate’s neck and noticed the fresh markings from the hunter’s blade. They had already begun to heal but Viktor burned with anger just the same. 

That vile man had touched his mate not once but twice now. He had threatened his omega and now, his unborn child and heir that grew inside of him. 

Yuuri watched as a whole host of emotions crossed his alpha’s handsome face. He reached out a hand and cupped his mate’s cheek to slowly turn Viktor’s attention away from the lifeless body on the floor. 

“We’re alright Viktor. I promise you that.” Yuuri assured him with a gentle smile. 

“Although, I think that you might have a weak link among your men. The hunter knew things that he couldn’t have known without receiving information from someone close to you.” Yuuri said worriedly. 

“I fear that you may be right, my love. I had been thinking the same thing while I was away. I am just glad that the both of you are safe.” Viktor said with a tight smile. 

Yuuri grasped his alpha’s hand and brought it to rest against his stomach. Viktor could hardly wait until he could see the evidence of the life that now grew inside of him. It would not be long at all until Yuuri’s body began to swell. Viktor knelt down to the ground and placed a kiss on the spot where their child now grew. 

Yuuri felt like his heart was going to burst from his alpha’s gentle and loving display. He’d been completely overwhelmed by the events of the last several days and the news that he was pregnant had only added to his anxiety level. 

He was of course incredibly pleased that he and Viktor had been successful so quickly, and outside of a heat but it was all so much so quickly. 

Viktor held his mate in his arms and peppered his beautiful face with delicate kisses. The fear that he had felt for his mate’s safety had quickly been replaced with an overwhelming joy. He and Yuuri were going to have a baby. Everything in their relationship had progressed so quickly. 

It was still far too early to tell their families about Yuuri’s pregnancy and it would be at least another month before anyone else was able to pick up the subtle changes to Yuuri’s scent. Nonetheless, both of them were still incredibly excited. 

Viktor finally allowed himself to glance over at the hunter’s ruined body. He quirked a brow at Yuuri once he quickly realized the large, gaping hole in the chest cavity. 

“Yuuri...where is his heart?” Viktor asked warily. He really wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know the answer. 

“Mmn. I promised Ivan that I would force feed it to his brothers. I’ve placed it in a wet jar for safe keeping.” Yuuri said with a sigh as he buried his face in Viktor’s strong chest. 

Viktor almost choked in surprise at Yuuri’s response. He felt slightly guilty, but the most primal part of him was quickly overcome with an incredibly intense lust at his mate’s casual admittance of violence and depravity. He felt himself grow hard where his body pressed against his omega’s hip. 

“Yuuri...do you have any idea what you do to me…” Viktor growled roughly as he claimed his mate’s sensuous lips in a heated kiss. 

“I think that I have an idea…” Yuuri said with a cheeky smile as he undid the tie at his waist and allowed his clothing to fall away.


	6. The Wedding Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***back in the day of this totally made up time period that I just pulled out of my ass, no one would have known that alcohol could have negative effects on a developing fetus so there’s booze consumption in this chapter. Yuuri isn’t much of a drinker aside from celebrations. He’s not drunk, just a bit buzzed. The little bean is so small at this point and I promise no vampire babies were harmed in the making of this chapter 😘

Even in the short period of time that Viktor had spent with his new mate, he could never get enough of his sweet omega scent. Now that Yuuri was pregnant, his scent was even more potent and the subtle changes to it sent a pleasant thrill through his body any time that he got a whiff of it.

Viktor knew logically that an alpha’s natural protective and possessive instincts would only increase as their omega’s pregnancy progressed. The additional stress and imminent danger brought on by the threat of the hunter clan burned through Viktor’s veins, demanding that he take action to protect his growing family. 

The alpha had not allowed Yuuri to leave his side since his arrival back home. Not that Yuuri seemed to mind. The hormonal changes to his own body demanded he seek out the comfort and strength that only his alpha could provide. 

Viktor had desired Yuuri from the very first moment they met, but most recently, his hunger for him would not be quenched no matter how many times the King had taken him to bed. He knew that as his omega’s pregnancy progressed it would only worsen but Viktor found that he didn’t care. Bedding Yuuri was always an incredibly pleasurable way to spend his time. 

——————————————

Time meant nothing to Viktor as he laid back against the pillows while Yuuri writhed on top of him. The view of his omega’s backside was wonderful in this position as he watched, mesmerized, by the sensuous roll of Yuuri’s hips and the sight of his cock sinking into his omega’s lithe body. 

Yuuri leaned his slender body forward and grasped Viktor’s strong calves for purchase while he leisurely rode his cock. The pace that they had set was deliciously unhurried as they both basked in the pleasure of their lovemaking. 

“Mmmnn...feels so good…” Yuuri moaned. 

The King reached for his mate and grasped Yuuri tightly by his undulating hips. This was already their second mating of the evening, but Viktor found that he still was not yet satisfied; though the both of them were already pleasantly sore. 

Yuuri’s soft moans and keening cries of pleasure only served to make Viktor more aroused. He always enjoyed the sweet sounds that his omega made during sex and he’d never tire of the wonderful feeling of burying his cock in the inviting warmth of Yuuri’s tight cunt. 

Viktor reached out and cupped the full globes of Yuuri’s shapely ass and gave them a good squeeze and a slap. Yuuri let out a surprised little gasp of pleasure from the slight sting of pain. He enjoyed it immensely when his alpha got a little rough with him. 

Viktor reached between Yuuri’s body and teased at his ass with his finger before slowly entering him. Yuuri cried out as Viktor hooked his finger to tease at his pleasure spot. His body felt so wonderfully full as the alpha added another finger. 

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as his alpha’s thick cock filled him while Viktor continued to thrust his fingers into his ass. Being stimulated from both places felt wonderful and Yuuri never wanted that feeling to end, but he was so incredibly close and desperate to finally cum. 

His fingers tightened around his alpha’s legs while Viktor continued to pleasure him. The incredible friction coupled with the wonderful pressure of his alpha’s fingers was almost too much to bear. 

Yuuri moaned his King’s name loudly as he finally started to cum. He knew that Viktor was close so he continued to rock back and forth on his cock even after Viktor had just given him an incredibly pleasurable orgasm only seconds before. 

Viktor grunted in pleasure as he felt Yuuri’s pussy tighten around him. All that it took was a few more thrusts and the King followed his mate’s lead as he began to release inside of him. Yuuri cried out as Viktor’s thick knot began to inflate inside of him. 

—————————————-

The both of them were supposed to be busy preparing for the upcoming celebrations, but Viktor had insisted on taking Yuuri to bed almost the instant that he had arrived home. Viktor wasn’t even certain what day it was anymore but he knew that the wedding had to be near. 

He was King after all. The celebration would not start until he said so; visitors and gift givers be damned. Tending to Yuuri’s needs would always take priority. 

The King had left instructions with his staff that no one was to bother the two of them for any reason and he knew that his mother would be seething with rage if he was late to his own wedding festivities, but Viktor was sure that she could find it in her heart to forgive him. His omega was newly pregnant with their first child after all...

Viktor gently rolled Yuuri onto his back and leaned down to claim his mouth in a series of sweet finishing kisses. Yuuri threaded his fingers through his alpha’s luminous silver hair as his King broke away from their kiss and to suck at the prominent mating mark on his neck. 

Viktor’s attention was quickly captured by the faint sound of the blood pumping through Yuuri’s veins; reminding him of his own aching hunger. The King hadn’t fed for nearly a week and he knew that Yuuri could sense his mounting bloodlust through their bond. 

Feeding from their own kind was an incredibly intimate act, reserved only for a mated pair or mother and newborn child. There had been a few instances over the centuries where Viktor had fed from his own kind out of pure desperation, but feeding from his omega mate was an entirely different experience designed to help them grow closer together. 

Although there was certainly pain involved, the incredible rush of endorphins and bonding hormones that accompanied the feeding made it an enjoyable experience for the both of them. Yuuri loved being caged by his alpha’s strong arms with the weight of his muscular body bearing down on him. He felt safe and loved like this, reassured of his alpha’s burning desire for him. 

Yuuri’s sharp little nails dug into the naked flesh of his alpha’s strong back as Viktor’s fangs bit into the delicate skin of his neck and began to drink from him. 

Yuuri could smell the wonderful scent of his mate’s blood as it poured from the shallow wounds on his back while Viktor continued to feed. Viktor sent calming and pleasant thoughts and signals through their bond as he drank his fill; always careful not to take too much lest Yuuri become lethargic and lightheaded. 

The sweet, alluring scent of Yuuri’s blood had captured his attention from that very first night in the clearing, but the subtle changes from the onset of pregnancy made it taste and smell even more intoxicating than usual. Viktor wanted to drown in it. 

The King withdrew his fangs and licked at the wound on Yuuri’s neck. He claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss before moving to plant a kiss on the still flat skin of his omega’s stomach where their child grew. He could hardly wait until Yuuri’s slender body began to swell and change with the growth of their child. 

Viktor knew that all omega’s worried about the changes to their physique during pregnancy, but the very thought of Yuuri growing round excited something deeply primal inside of him. The evidence of his virility and prowess as an alpha was also an incredible ego boost, and there was no better signal to another encroaching alpha than the visible sign of a pregnant mate. 

Yuuri smiled down at him as Viktor nuzzled his stomach and began to talk to their unborn child in his native tongue. Yuuri couldn’t decipher what it was that Viktor had said, but his gentle and loving tone of voice made Yuuri melt. Viktor looked so incredibly happy and was already so in love with their child. 

“Viktor...it’s probably time to start getting ready.” Yuuri reminded him. 

Viktor crawled up Yuuri’s body and cradled his face in his hands as he leaned in for a kiss. He desperately wanted to take things further but he knew that Yuuri was right and they were likely running behind schedule already. 

“Have you had enough sleep?” Viktor asked worriedly. 

“How could I sleep when I’ve been tangled up naked with you ever since your return?” Yuuri teased with a cheeky smile. 

“I should have allowed you to rest. I am sorry for that.” Viktor said sheepishly. 

“Don’t apologize. I feel fine and I’ll be able to rest once the celebrations are over.” Yuuri said softly. 

“You told Lilia to keep the celebration small did you not? Crowds make me nervous.” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“Yes. I’ve asked her to keep things mostly private. Though we will eventually have to make a public appearance at some point. But that can wait for now.” Viktor promised. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said happily. 

“How long do we have until others are able to sense the pregnancy?” Yuuri asked. 

“At least a few weeks I would imagine. My senses are much keener than everyone else’s and I’m the father so it’s much easier for me to detect the subtle changes to your scent. Even your blood tastes sweeter.” Viktor said with a smile that Yuuri wholeheartedly returned. 

Yuuri moved to finally get out of their bed when Viktor reached out a hand to steady him. Yuuri frowned at his alpha’s overprotective behavior. He wasn’t made of glass. 

“Viktor. I’m barely pregnant and can still walk and move about with absolutely no issue. I’m fine.” Yuuri chided him. 

The alpha moved to stand behind him and wrapped Yuuri in his strong embrace as his hands came to rest on Yuuri’s toned stomach.

“I cannot help myself milyi. This is our first child and my instincts are demanding that I protect you and keep you safe. I promise that I will try to not be so overbearing.” Viktor said. 

“We both know that is a lie.” Yuuri said with a laugh as his small hands came to rest on top of his alpha’s much larger ones where they still held him protectively. 

—————————————

When the two of them finally emerged from the safety of their bedchambers, a frazzled looking servant came to hastily greet them before shuffling Yuuri off to start getting ready. 

Viktor’s newfound instincts demanded that Yuuri stay by his side but he knew logically that an alpha wouldn’t be welcome during an omega’s wedding preparations. He reluctantly allowed his omega to be spirited away while his own servant led him to his private bathing chambers. 

Yuuri didn’t think that there could be anywhere left on his body that had not been scrubbed, oiled and waxed. He’d first been treated to a calming bath of warm milk and scented oil and flower petals before the beta servants got to work on washing, drying and combing his thick black hair. 

It felt strange to have multiple people tend to his every need and it was likely something that he’d never feel entirely comfortable with. 

The women plucked and waxed every single hair from the neck down until he was smooth and bare. He knew that Viktor would be driven wild by the smooth skin of his body when he peeled him out of the completely sheer robe that Yuuri had specially made for their wedding night. It left absolutely nothing to the imagination and he felt incredibly beautiful in it. 

After they deemed his naked body thoroughly cleaned and waxed, they dressed him in the beautiful white formal robe that he’d worked with Viktor’s personal tailor to create. The garment was a beautiful mixture of both of their cultures while still being almost identical to the traditional wedding kimono of his homeland. 

Yuuri’s feet were bare while his ankles were adorned with delicate gold bands that jingled lightly as he walked. He looked like the pretty little doll that his sister used to play with as a child. It felt strange to be made so beautiful but he knew that it would take his alpha’s breath away when he finally saw him. 

————————————-

The actual ceremony itself was a confusing blur to Yuuri. He’d drunk a bit too much wine in his waiting chamber to help calm his nerves and the entire ceremony was so very long and conducted in the language of the North that he did not understand.

Yuuri only knew that it was almost over when the King’s advisor placed a small, delicate golden circlet around his head and a thick and frankly, uncomfortable, cape of heavy white and gold fabric trimmed with white fur was clasped around Yuuri’s shoulders. 

Yuuri had never seen his alpha wear a crown outside of their first initial meeting, but the heavy gold and jeweled piece made its appearance for their ceremony. 

The entire affair was long and confusing for a Southerner and Yuuri only realized that it was over as Viktor pulled him in for a kiss to seal their new marriage. 

His alpha smiled down at him encouragingly and moved to squeeze Yuuri’s hand. Although he would not have admitted it to his new husband, Yuuri was relieved that the ceremony was over and they could finally join their small party of guests for a less formal celebration. 

Yuuri was pleased to see that his beloved mother and sister had made the journey from the South. He broke into a wide smile when he locked eyes with his oldest and dearest friend, Phichit. His uncle, thankfully, was not in attendance thanks in part to the mounting trouble with the hunter clans back home. Yuuri hoped to never have to see the man again. 

Saito never approved of his friendship with Phichit, who had always been more like a brother to him than a servant. Yuuri made a mental note to persuade his new husband to allow Phichit to stay with them here in the North indefinitely. 

Once all of the proper introductions had taken place, Yuuri left his new husband’s side to sit with his mother. She pulled her son into a hug with tears in her eyes as she looked him up and down. She grasped her son’s small hands in her own as she looked at him affectionately. 

“You look so beautiful on your wedding day Yuuri.” Hiroko said proudly. Yuuri smiled brightly at his mother. 

“Are you happy? He is good to you?” She asked him tentatively in their native language. 

“Yes. He is very good to me. I miss you terribly but I am happy here with him.” Yuuri said happily. 

“I am glad. Mari and I have been lost without you back at home.” Hiroko continued. 

“Will you both be staying for a while?” Yuuri asked hopefully. 

“Only for 3 days. Saito almost did not let us attend at all but Mari was finally able to convince him.” His mother said sadly. 

“Even if it’s only for a short while I’m so happy that you’re here.” Yuuri said as he pulled his mother into another embrace. 

“I am happy that you did not marry Cao Bin. Your new husband is very handsome.” Hiroko whispered in her son’s ear. 

“Me too. And yes, he’s very handsome..” Yuuri said with a laugh.  
——————————-

Yuuri’s nerves returned after catching up with his visiting family. He and Viktor were expected to make the rounds and introduce themselves to all of the guests in attendance. Yuuri knew almost everyone but there were a few distant relatives of his husband’s that had chosen to attend. 

The most interesting guests in attendance were the rambunctious men from the Western territory and their charming leader Christophe. He and Viktor had apparently been close friends for years and Yuuri had to admit that Christophe knew how to rally all of the guests together to have a good time. 

It didn’t escape Yuuri’s notice when his dear friend Phichit and Christophe were seated awfully close to one another in an intimate corner of the courtyard. He would be sure to ask for all the details about it later from his friend. Viktor had warmed him that Christophe was an outrageous flirt. 

Yuuri was finally able to relax once Viktor offered him a few sips of a light and sweet wine. The liquid courage from the alcohol made it much easier for Yuuri to mingle with and enjoy his guests more freely and without anxiety. 

Both he and Viktor were feeling good when they were prompted to join their guests in the middle of the open courtyard for dancing. 

Viktor was more than pleased to find that his consort was an incredibly talented dancer and he smiled when Yuuri’s movements began to take on a more sensual tone as the evening progressed. 

After Viktor’s closest friends and men had their fill of alcohol, always preceded by loud and often inappropriate toasts, both he and Yuuri were more than ready to retire for the evening. 

The two of them briefly parted ways as they dressed and got ready for bed. Yuuri knew that he was technically supposed to be bathing, but he made a mad dash to Yurio’s room to help him prepare for his own special evening. 

———————————————

Their bedroom chamber had been turned down for the evening and the entire room felt incredibly romantic thanks to the hundreds of flickering candles. Viktor was already waiting for him when he pushed open the heavy wooden doors. 

He stood by their bed clad in that same black robe he’d worn the first night they spent together. His eyes softened when he took in the beautiful sheer fabric of Yuuri’s flowing robe. 

Yuuri walked toward his new husband and came to a stop right in front of him. He looked up into Viktor’s piercing blue eyes and smiled warmly at him as Viktor reached down to cup his cheek. 

Viktor leaned down to claim his consort’s mouth in a sweet kiss of greeting. Yuuri wrapped his arms around his back and pulled Viktor in closer to his body. 

The alpha broke away from their kiss and gently lifted Yuuri into his arms and carried him the rest of the way to their bed before laying him down on his back. Yuuri pulled Viktor down on top of him as they continued to exchange slow, sweet kisses.

Viktor reached down to undo the tie at Yuuri’s waist and slowly pushed the gauzy fabric aside to reveal all of his perfect pale flesh. He broke away from their kiss to trail his lips along his consort’s collarbones, chest, stomach and thighs. 

Yuuri sighed softly as his new husband began to plant kisses over his entire body. He gasped as Viktor moved lower and trailed a hand between his thighs and began to tease him with his sinfully warm mouth and thick fingers. 

Yuuri’s thighs tightened around his husband and he tangled his hands in Viktor’s soft hair as Viktor began to pleasure him with his mouth. The alpha gently sucked and licked at his sensitive clit while thrusting two fingers into him before hooking them to stimulate that wonderful little spot inside of him. 

——————————————

Yuuri’s hands tightened almost painfully in his hair and his thighs began to shake as the omega started to cum for him. Viktor continued to lick and thrust his fingers into the tight heat of Yuuri’s pussy right through his orgasm. 

Yuuri laid boneless on their bed for several minutes while he caught his breath. Viktor laid down beside him and gently caressed his thighs and stomach while he waited for Yuuri to come down from the incredible high that he’d just given him. 

Yuuri slowly sat up on his knees and pulled the robe the rest of the way from his body before moving onto his hands and knees; presenting his naked body to his new husband in a display of submission. Yuuri wiggled his ass invitingly as his alpha moved into position behind him. 

Viktor quickly shed his own robe and moved behind his consort’s beautiful body. It was customary in his culture to take an omega mate in this position as it satisfied both the alpha’s need for dominance and the omega’s tendency towards submission and obedience. 

He and Yuuri only occasionally engaged in this position, but Viktor did enjoy it immensely, and the view of his omega’s naked body was fantastic. 

Viktor gripped Yuuri by the hips and slowly entered him from behind. Yuuri’s cunt was so incredibly tight and wet and it’s warm velvet walls felt wonderful wrapped around his aching cock. He gave Yuuri a few shallow thrusts until he was fully seated inside of him. 

Yuuri reached out and fisted the blankets on their bed as Viktor pulled almost all of the way out of him before thrusting back in. Yuuri sighed in pleasure as Viktor set a deliciously slow and steady pace as he began to fuck him. 

—————————————

Viktor groaned in pleasure as he picked up the pace and thrusted into his omega harder. The obscene sound of his flesh slapping against Yuuri’s resounded loudly in his ear as it mingled with the sweet sounds of bliss that his consort made. 

The King fisted Yuuri’s dark black hair tightly in his hand as he moved to increase the speed and power of his thrusts. He felt his balls drawing up and his knot beginning to grow as he neared his orgasm. His body felt incredible but he didn’t want to cum just yet. 

Viktor abruptly pulled out of Yuuri before manhandling him onto his back. He settled between Yuuri’s parted thighs and lifted Yuuri’s flexible legs onto his shoulders before pushing back into the wonderfully tight heat of Yuuri’s pussy. 

The alpha grunted as he leaned over him and nailed Yuuri’s pleasure spot head on causing his omega to cry out. 

Yuuri’s sharp little claws ripped into the bedsheets around his head and Viktor watched his mate’s beautiful face screw up in pleasure after a particularly hard thrust. The alpha was buried so deep inside of him; he felt so wonderfully full. 

“Viktor...more...please…” the omega begged in a breathless voice. Yuuri was so close but he needed more. He wanted Viktor to fuck him hard and fast. He moaned Viktor’s name louder as he whined and begged the alpha for his knot. 

Viktor picked up the pace and slammed his aching cock into Yuuri’s dripping wet cunt with brutish force.  
Just a few more punishingly hard thrusts and Viktor was cumming inside of his mate just as he felt Yuuri tighten almost painfully around his cock. Yuuri’s toes curled in pleasure at the intensity of his orgasm that seemed to go on forever. 

Viktor gently laid down on top of his consort while they waited for his knot to go down. Viktor was careful not to rest the entirety of his weight so as not crush Yuuri’s much smaller body. He gave his omega a few shallow thrusts as he continued to release inside of him. 

Viktor pushed the sweat slicked hair from Yuuri’s beautiful face to plant soft kisses to his forehead, cheeks and nose before finally claiming his mouth. 

Yuuri looked up at his new husband with sleepy half closed eyes and gave him a warm smile. 

“We’re officially married now Viktor.” Yuuri said happily. 

“You looked so beautiful for the ceremony.” Viktor said lovingly, causing Yuuri to blush. 

“Thank you. I didn’t understand a word of it but I’m happy that everything is official now.” Yuuri admitted with a small laugh.  
———————————-

In a remote corner of the Northern stronghold, hidden away from the continuing celebrations, and thankfully, even farther from the King and his new bride, Yuri paced nervously as he waited for Otabek to finally enter his private chambers. 

Yuuri had somehow found time to help him get ready for his own evening with a handsome alpha. His brother’s mate had carefully put his blonde hair into a beautiful and intricate braid and decorated it with tiny delicate flowers. Yuuri had even been so kind to lend him a beautiful green silk robe from his homeland. 

Yurio had done as instructed and faithfully taken the elder omega’s special potion to ensure that no unexpected consequences came from his first night with Otabek. 

Yurio’s heart pounded wildly in his chest as he caught the wonderfully masculine scent of his intended alpha just outside the door. 

Thanks to Yuuri’s expertise, Yurio had to admit that he looked beautiful, he only hoped that Otabek thought the same. 

Yuri knew that their relationship would permanently change if Otabek agreed to mate with him, but he was finally ready to embrace those changes. 

Otabek didn’t bother to knock before entering Yuri’s room. The young omega had been incredibly vague and uncomfortable when he’d invited him to his bedchambers earlier in the evening that Otabek didn’t even know what this was about. 

The two of them would spend hours talking and laughing in Yuri’s room but somehow tonight felt different. He could smell the anxiety in the omega’s scent even through the door. He entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him. 

Yuri looked beautiful as he stood before him. The omega tentatively raised his eyes to meet his. Yuri was always so blunt and inappropriate with everyone that Otabek didn’t know how to respond to Yuri’s sudden shyness. 

“Yuri…” the alpha began. 

“Bekka…” Yuri said. 

Neither of them knew what to say as they stood still and looked at the other. Otabek desperately wanted to reach out and touch him but their relationship was still only that of childhood friends. 

Otabek could see that all semblances of childhood were gone as he looked at Yuri. He finally allowed himself to notice the omega’s pleasant curves, the beautiful pale skin of his neck and shoulders, and the wonderfully sweet undertones to his scent. 

Otabek had always loved Yuri, but lately his feelings towards him had changed. It was no longer the platonic love between friends. 

The alpha drew closer to him on instinct as Yuri’s alluring omega scent beckoned him in. He reached out and gently cupped Yuri’s pale cheek. He could hear the omega’s heart beat faster at his touch. 

“Bekka...I…” Yuri trailed off nervously. 

“You look beautiful. Is this for me?” The alpha asked as he ran his fingers along the silken fabric. Yuri shivered at the contact. 

“Yes…” Yuri admitted quietly as he finally allowed himself to fearlessly meet the alpha’s eyes. 

“Yuri...are you sure? Everything will change…” the alpha reminded him. 

“Everything already has changed.” The omega reminded him. 

“I can no longer look at you the way that I did before you presented Yuri. I cannot see you now as just my friend…” the alpha admitted. 

“Do you… want me?” Yuri asked nervously. 

“More than anything.” The alpha admitted. Surely Yuri has to see just how deeply he was affecting him. 

Yuri reached for the tie at his waist and allowed the fabric to fall away as he revealed all of himself to the alpha. 

“Then have me.” Yuri said softly as Otabek studied his beautiful, fully revealed body.


	7. An Interesting Turn of Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well kids I’m not dead! I’ve had such terrible writers block for this story so this chapter is a bit longer than usual to make up for it! 
> 
> Next chapter Yuuri will get all of the gross details from a reluctant Yurio about his steamy affair with Otabek ;)

The precious few days that Yuuri had been given with his mother and sister had quickly come to a close, much to his disappointment. Viktor had done his very best to attempt to boost his omega’s spirits, flattering him with his attentions and pretty gifts at every turn, but nothing could ease the sadness he felt at his family’s departure. 

Although Viktor was King and it was certainly within his rights to demand that Hiroko and Mari stay, he could not risk upsetting the very delicate peace that he had so recently acquired with the South thanks to his abrupt marriage to Yuuri. 

Yuuri understood of course, never wanting to entangle himself with his new husband’s complicated politics, but his heart ached just the same. 

Viktor had gifted his new consort with his own private bathing chamber located on the uppermost level of his stronghold. The chamber itself wasn’t overly large, but it’s best feature was the large fireplace and beautiful view of the towering mountains and trees of the North. Yuuri loved it. 

By the time Yuuri had awakened for the evening, Viktor had long since left the safety of their bed for yet another strategy meeting with the delegates from the West along with his own trusted team of advisors. 

Yuuri had wandered into Viktor’s private library and pilfered the very few tattered scrolls written in his own native language before sequestering himself in the bath. He’d sent one of his attendants on a quest to find him fresh berries to enjoy and she had not disappointed. She’d even lit the dozens of candles decorating the room for him. 

Yuuri settled into the warm, sudsy water for a soak. The bath was filled with fragrant dried flower petals and soothing salts and oils. Yuuri found himself incredibly spoiled here in the North as Viktor’s consort and he decided that he rather liked it. 

While in the King’s library Yuuri had come across a rather heavy, leather bound book. Although it was written in the language of the North, Yuuri could feel the mysterious power radiating from its worn pages. The omega was confident that he’d stumbled upon an ancient book of spells and it frustrated him endlessly that he could not read it. 

Unlike the South, most people here in the North were illiterate, so Yuuri’s original plan of finding someone suitable to teach him their written language was looking bleak. He still hadn’t disclosed the extent of his powers to Viktor, so asking his new husband for help learning the complex written language in order to master new spells was out of the question. For now. 

Yuuri was disheartened to discover that the only pages written in his own native tongue were stories that he’d heard countless times before. Back home, Yuuri had been a sponge, hell bent on absorbing as much new information as possible behind his uncle’s back. Saito never believed in sharing power or educating omega’s about how best to utilize their power but Yuuri knew better. 

Yuuri’s thoughts drifted to Viktor’s young omega brother. He and Otabek still had not emerged from their room and Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder if Yurio had impulsively allowed the older alpha to mate with him. Not that Yuuri had any room to pass judgement in that respect. 

The omega reached down to lay a protective hand over his still flat stomach. He wondered how long it would be before he began to show visible proof of the tiny life that now grew inside of him. Their child was still incredibly small, but Yuuri was overjoyed at still being able to sense its welcomed presence. 

He remembered being told as a child that human bearers could not sense their child’s vibrant little soul the way that his kind could. A thought that made him incredibly sad. 

Yuuri was so lost in thought that he didn’t sense the approach of his husband until Viktor was calling his name. Yuuri let out an embarrassing little squeak of surprise. 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Viktor said with a casual smile. 

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Yuuri said with an embarrassed flush. 

“May I join you?” Viktor asked as he gestured to the sinfully warm water of the bath. 

“Of course.” Yuuri said as he returned his alpha’s smile. 

Yuuri scooted forward in the water while Viktor made quick work of his clothing and situated himself before pulling Yuuri against him. Viktor wound strong arms around his mate before cradling the omega’s stomach protectively. 

“How are the two of you this evening?” Viktor asked as he planted kisses on Yuuri’s neck. 

“We are well. No changes as of yet.” Yuuri announced. 

“Soon then.” Viktor replied happily. Soon his consort’s slender body would begin to swell as their child continued to grow. Viktor could hardly wait. 

“Soon I will be fat.” Yuuri complained. 

“You will not be fat. You are pregnant.” Viktor scolded. 

“How was your night? Shouldn’t you still be holed up in the meeting chamber?” Yuuri quickly changed the subject. 

“I will have to return before the night is over unfortunately. I wanted to see you before I am called back.” Viktor explained with a sigh of frustration. 

“Thank you for your beautiful gift yesterday.” Yuuri said as he idly thumbed at the pretty blue pendant around his neck. 

“It looks beautiful on you. I had hoped to see you wear it and nothing else.” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s blushing ear as his kisses and touches became more amorous. 

“I am wearing nothing right now…” Yuuri said softly as the King sought his mouth for an over the shoulder kiss. 

Viktor manhandled Yuuri into straddling his lap before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Ever since he first sensed his mate’s pregnancy, Viktor’s hunger for Yuuri could never seem to be sated. 

The King caressed down his consort’s thick thighs before reaching behind Yuuri to cup the full globes of his ass. Yuuri moaned into their kiss as Viktor pulled him in even closer to grind against him. 

Yuuri gripped his husband’s biceps tightly for purchase as they continued to rut against one another. Yuuri hadn’t realized he’d gripped hard enough to draw blood until the wonderful scent of it filled his nose. 

Viktor groaned into his omega’s mouth as Yuuri’s sharp little claws bit into his skin. 

————————————

It was forbidden here in the North for an omega mate to drink from their alpha’s neck. Many Northerners would view it as shameful to allow oneself to be vulnerable like that in front of a weaker dynamic. 

Only an alpha was regarded as worthy of the privilege and pleasure of feeding from their mate’s neck. While it wouldn’t leave any kind of lasting mark the way that a bonding bite would, no alpha would consider allowing anyone to drink from that place. 

Or so Viktor thought until his very own omega pressed sharp fangs to his neck and began to drink from him purely on instinct. Yuuri was lost in a haze of bloodlust and overwhelming need, and although Viktor certainly had the physical strength to stop him, he did not want to. 

Truthfully, the King found it wonderfully intimate to have his consort feed from him like this; naked and rubbing sensually against him as he drank his fill. He wound his fingers in Yuuri’s thick black hair as the omega took what he needed from him.

Yuuri’s incredible feelings of pleasure and intense lust clouded Viktor’s judgement as they filtered in through their mating bond. Yuuri reached a delicate hand down between their writhing bodies to stroke Viktor’s painfully hard cock under the water. 

Viktor sighed in relief as Yuuri’s hand continued to pleasure him while he fed. Between the omega’s wonderfully tight grip on his penis and the incredible endorphins flowing into him through their bond, Viktor was already close. 

The omega massaged his King’s forming knot at the base of his hard cock before guiding Viktor’s penis into the tight, wet heat of cunt. Viktor groaned in pleasure as he felt the wonderfully soft walls of his omega’s wet heat envelop him. Viktor knew that he wouldn’t last long. 

Yuuri finally released his husband’s neck and placed his hands on Viktor’s muscular chest for purchase as he effortlessly lifted himself up and sank back down as he started to ride him. 

Neither one cared as the water from the bath sloshed about before crashing out of the tub and onto the stone floor. 

——————————

“Where is the King!” One of Viktor’s advisors shouted in the language of the North at the guards standing outside the consort’s private bathing chamber. 

“Do you hear me? Where is he!” The man demanded angrily. The other advisor beside him chose, wisely, to stay silent. 

“He asked not to be disturbed while visiting with the royal consort.” One of the guards finally answered.

“Out of my way!” He shouted before attempting to push past the guards. 

———————————

Viktor pushed Yuuri up against the side of the tub before roughly entering him again from behind. The King raked sharp claws over Yuuri’s hips, heedless of the fact that he was drawing blood; the wonderful scent of it only served to make their coupling more enjoyable. 

Yuuri cried out in bliss as Viktor changed the angle to nail his most sensitive spot head on. He gripped the side of the large tub as Viktor fucked into him; the obscene sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, riled water and their rising sounds of pleasure filled the small chamber. 

“Aaahh...Viktor...please don’t stop.” Yuuri begged the King with a whine. He was so incredibly close and desperately wanted to cum. 

Viktor groaned low in his throat as he felt his consort’s body tighten around him, milking his cock so perfectly. All it took was a few more hard thrusts before the King was cumming inside of him. 

Yuuri released a breathy moan of pleasure as Viktor’s thick knot inflated inside of him, tying the two of them together while the alpha continued to pump him full. 

Viktor kissed Yuuri gently on the neck while whispering sweet words of praise in his own native language into his omega’s flushed ear. He knew that Yuuri could not understand them, but they enchanted him just the same. 

Viktor suddenly hissed in rage as two of his own advisors burst into the small bathing room without warning. Yuuri was too far gone to even notice their unwelcomed arrival; lost in the wonderfully hazy state of omega float. 

Yuuri’s guards flooded into the room before immediately averting their eyes out of respect and fear of their King’s legendary wrath. 

The advisors looked on in confused horror at the drying blood around their King’s neck as well as the trails of blood around Yuuri’s mouth. They immediately averted their eyes upon the realization that they’d caught their King and his omega mate in an incredibly compromising position. 

No other man was allowed to touch or even look at the consort and the two of them had just laid eyes on the beautiful omega’s fully revealed body. 

A privilege that only Viktor would ever be allowed to enjoy. 

“If you speak one word of this to anyone I will not hesitate to destroy you. Get out.” The King hissed furiously; his eyes a murderous shade of red. 

————————————

By the time Viktor’s knot went down allowing him to untangle himself from Yuuri’s body, the wound upon his neck had already healed itself. There would be no physical evidence and only the word of two minor advisors against his own should they choose to ever mention it. 

Viktor was a fair King, but those closest to him knew that it would be unwise to test his patience. It was a rare occurrence, but many of them had witnessed the wrath of their King at some point over the centuries. 

Yuuri was not even aware that they had been caught by Viktor’s men; too wrapped up in the wonderful sensations his alpha had given him. Viktor hoped to keep it that way. He would do everything in his power to shield his mate from the ruthlessness of his councilors. 

Viktor waited until Yuuri had regained his senses before lifting him from the cooling water of the bath and carefully drying him off and wrapping a thin silk robe around Yuuri’s naked body.

The chamber was a mess of melted candle wax, water and their mingled blood. Most of all, the room stunk of satisfied pheromones and sex. Viktor wanted to drown himself in that scent, though he pitied the maid who would be tasked with cleaning it. 

“Would you like to walk in the gardens?” Viktor asked his mate. 

“Do you have time to walk with me?” Yuuri asked him hopefully. 

“I’m afraid not. I will escort you there but then I must return to the meeting.” Viktor explained regretfully. 

“Soon there will be peace. I promise you that.” Viktor promised as he planted a kiss to Yuuri’s hair. 

“I hope that you are right.” Yuuri said softly.

————————————-

The summer was well underway and Viktor had taken it upon himself to revitalize his private gardens for his mate to enjoy. It still was not safe for Yuuri to venture outside the stronghold’s walls, but for now, he had access to the beauty of nature that he craved. 

The new and improved garden was Yuuri’s most favorite of Viktor’s thoughtful gifts. The King had converted a previously unused courtyard into a lush environment filled with a large variety of plants and trees. Yuuri’s most favorite being the birch trees and chamomile flowers used for their tea. 

Yuuri knew that Viktor felt guilt over being unable to allow Yuuri to wander from the property with the threat of the hunter clan always at the forefront of his mind. Yuuri hated having his wings clipped, but he understood that Viktor’s protective instincts had only increased with the upcoming birth of their first child. Yuuri was incredibly bored but he knew that he couldn’t really fault his husband for his paranoia. 

Yuuri leaned down to pick a bright red rose when the distant snap of a twig caught his attention. He jolted upright and scented the air around him. How had a human child wandered so close to him yet again? 

“Katya…” Yuuri called softly as he spotted the small human child only a few yards away from him. 

Yuuri’s personal guards approached quickly before Yuuri waved them off. He didn’t want to frighten her more than she already was. Even though she had wandered carelessly right into the home of the enemy. 

“Katya you cannot be here. It’s not safe for you.” Yuuri warned her. He watched closely as she carelessly pushed open the small wooden gate and ran into the garden. 

She ignored Yuuri’s warning and darted towards him before wrapping her arms around his waist in a hasty hug. She had gotten considerably thinner since the last time he had first seen her in the clearing. 

“Yuuri! I’m so glad to see you!” Katya said happily. 

Yuuri knelt down on the ground until he was eye level with her. He gave her a friendly smile as he tried to calm her down. 

“What’s happened? Where is the rest of your family?” Yuuri asked worriedly. He was terrified of what her answer might be. For all he knew the hunter clan could be right on their doorstep. 

“I’ve been so scared. Ivan said he was traveling farther North for help but he never came back. Have you seen him?” Katya looked up at him helplessly with tears in her eyes. 

Yuuri did not regret killing the hunter in the slightest, but how could he possibly explain that to an innocent child? One that couldn’t even begin to know or understand the extent of her own family’s treachery? 

“Didn’t you know? He’s been stung up in the square. Though after the birds finished with him there was almost nothing left. I suppose he’ll be tossed into the burn pile any day now.” A smug voice called out from behind them. 

Yuuri turned quickly to see the cocky and unpleasant young councilor that had publicly spoken out against Viktor when he’d first arrived in the North. 

“Making friends with the food, are we my lovely Tsaritsa?” The man asked Yuuri mockingly. 

“She’s just a child. Enough.” Yuuri pleaded with him. He looked to his guards pleadingly but was anguished to watch as they slowly backed away. 

“Your guards will not come for you I’m afraid. None of them would dare fight off a high born alpha over a foreign omega. Your new title matters little to them.” JJ continued. 

“What is it that you want from me?” Yuuri asked him warily. 

“Only to remind you of your place and to make sure that you do not derail your King’s plans.” JJ replied coolly. 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked with a frown. 

“Did you really think that he would take kindly to you making friends with the child of a hunter clan? A clan who has caused him so much grief through the years? A clan whom he plots at this very moment to destroy?” JJ asked as he stalked closer to the both of them. 

Yuuri did not have an answer for him. As much as he hated the man and his arrogance, he knew that there was some truth to his words. Yuuri worried that his husband would be furious with him for willingly fraternizing with Katya. 

“How is it that she managed to get past our defenses? There has been talk of a weak link amongst the King’s men. Perhaps it is you?” JJ suggested as he crept even closer. Yuuri pushed Katya to stand behind him. 

“I would not betray him by selling out the North to a clan of hunters. I am still one of you after all.” Yuuri pointed out. 

“You seem awfully friendly with that human child to still be loyal to us.” JJ countered. 

JJ had apparently brought backup this time as he quickly instructed them to hold Yuuri down. Yuuri thrashed about and managed to claw out one of the alpha’s eyes, but he was still no match for their brute strength. 

“It won’t be so bad…keep quiet now.” JJ instructed the girl. 

Katya stood frozen with fear and unable to move or make a sound as JJ sliced into his own index finger with a clawed thumb, forced her mouth open and allowed some of his own life force to flow into her. 

Her entire body jerked in terror as she felt the deathly sharp prick of fangs bite into her wrist before losing consciousness. 

“You’re turning her?” Yuuri asked in a confused voice. 

JJ’sm men finally let him go as Katya’s tiny body lay motionless on the ground. The transformation itself would likely take several hours to complete. Now all that Yuuri could do for her was wait. The change would either take root or she would die. 

“Why is it that you did not stop me? I can feel that you possess a great deal of power but you refuse to utilize it?” JJ asked as he turned to face the consort. Yuuri refused to answer him. 

“Could it be that you actually wanted this outcome? Surely you know that this was how it had to be. Now nothing stands in the King’s path for their destruction.” JJ pressed. 

“I don’t understand…” Yuuri replied. 

“Of course you do. Omega’s are weak and emotional. You cannot help the downfalls of your own dynamic and I promise that no one holds it against you. I could not allow you to sway Viktor’s resolve over the life of one child.” JJ said. 

“Now she can never return to her people even if she wanted to. They would kill her on site without hesitation. I’m sure that you can convince your husband to allow you to keep her.” JJ said flippantly as he ordered his men to follow him. 

Yuuri knelt next to Katya on his hands and knees and carefully checked her over for signs of life. It seemed for now, that the transformation would be successful. Yuuri desperately hoped that she would not die.

————————————  
Yurio crept out of his room only to, quite literally, run into Yuuri in the corridor to their bedchambers. 

“What the hell is that?” Yurio spat as he gestured to the unconscious child in Yuuri’s arms. 

“Shh! Be quiet and help me get her into bed.” Yuuri scolded him. 

“Fine! You’re putting her in Viktor’s bed?” Yurio asked incredulously. 

“I need to watch over her and Viktor will be busy for the next several hours.” Yuuri insisted. 

“Do I even want to know?” Yurio asked him. 

“No, probably not.” Yuuri said wearily. 

“What are you going to feed her? Won’t she be starving when she wakes?” Yurio wondered aloud. Yuuri cursed under his breath. 

“I hadn’t even gotten that far…” Yuuri admitted miserably. 

“Fine. I’ll try and convince Otabek to go out and find something for her.” Yurio said with an incredibly put upon sigh. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said gratefully as the younger omega turned to leave their room. 

“Oh, and Yurio?” Yuuri asked. 

“Now what?” Yurio demanded. 

“I’m going to want to hear all of the details when you are back. You’ve been holed up in that room for days…” Yuuri said with a wink. 

“Gross! I’m not telling you shit!” Yurio shrieked. 

“We’ll see about that.” Yuuri said with a smirk.


	8. Yuuri, What did You Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri attempting to manipulate a horny Viktor through sex is the best Yuuri and you can’t change my mind 💅🏻
> 
> Viktor is big mad about the kid and it’s gonna take a while until he’s even remotely accepting of the situation. 
> 
> In the wild, most males aren’t too accepting of offspring they didn’t make and Viktor’s no different. His instincts are NOT cool with this situation. 
> 
> As usual, it all blows up in Yuuri’s face and there’s definitely going to be some tension between he and Viktor for a while.

“How long until she wakes up? It’s been hours already.” Yurio complained. 

“Soon.” Yuuri replied unhelpfully. 

He was genuinely surprised that Yurio had managed to stay mostly quiet as they sat together by Katya’s side. 

Yuuri listened intently to the rapid beating of her heart and stayed silent while she thrashed and cried out in her semi unconscious state. From what Yuuri had heard, the change was difficult and painful. 

The weaker, imperfect human body had to die first before the transformation could begin. It was fascinating to watch as the child’s body remade itself and her wounds and scrapes healed before his eyes. Her skin and hair much more radiant than it had been before. 

Yuuri had encountered several bitten strigoi over the years but he’d never witnessed the change first hand like this. He worried early on that it may not take, but now that it had begun Yuuri found it difficult to watch the child endure the undoubtedly excruciating pain. 

Yuuri worried about what he would say to Katya. Surely she would have questions. Questions that Yuuri didn’t know how to answer. He hadn’t hesitated to kill her kin and he’d do it all over again if he had to. 

“Yurio...don’t think I haven’t noticed that mating bite that you’re trying so desperately to hide.” Yuuri said with a smirk. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yurio insisted. 

“How was it?” Yuuri pressed him. 

“How was what?” Yurio asked nervously. 

“The mating.” Yuuri said plainly. He laughed softly when Yurio almost choked on his sip of water. 

Yuuri suddenly tensed as he felt the questioning brush of Viktor’s mind against his. He’d shut his husband out during the ordeal with JJ and knew that Viktor was likely suspicious. 

He felt Viktor’s weariness and frustration as the alpha beckoned him to his private study. 

“Yurio, stay with her please. I will be back soon.” Yuuri instructed as he moved to quickly leave the room. 

———————————————

It was definitely underhanded, but Yuuri knew that a sexually satisfied alpha would be much easier to convince than a frustrated one. 

Katya would need a safe place in their home to acclimate to her new life. Alpha’s weren’t known for generosity or protectiveness towards children that they didn’t sire. 

Yuuri already carried Viktor’s child and all of his husband’s instincts would demand that he favor and protect his own flesh and blood. 

Yuuri wasn’t opposed to taking on a motherly role towards Katya, but he doubted that Viktor would be so inclined. That reaction wasn’t anything malicious, but purely instinctual for their kind. 

Yuuri put on the deep red kimono that he’d worn when he’d seduced Viktor that very first night. Once he’d given his King an orgasm, Yuuri hoped that Viktor would be more inclined to listen to him. 

It had been almost a day and a half since they’d been together in the comfort of Yuuri’s private bath. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s frustration and pent up energy through their bond. 

The King had been all but trapped inside the great meeting chamber for most of this time and ached for some much needed sexual release. 

Yuuri clasped one of Viktor’s beautiful gifts around his neck and slicked his hair away from his face before applying a sweet smelling oil to his skin. 

He wore nothing underneath the robe seeing as he’d soon be naked for his King. 

Yuuri walked slowly towards Viktor’s study, intent on making his husband wait just a little bit longer. 

Yuuri wanted Viktor frantically focused on his own pleasure and gratification instead of his consort’s curious absence from his mind. 

————————————————-

Yuuri found his husband already half undressed and pleasuring himself as he sipped from a goblet of wine in his favorite chair. 

He watched Viktor’s eyes rake down his body appreciatively as he slowly undid the tie at his waist and allowed the fabric to pool around his feet. 

Yuuri was now clad in nothing but another lovely pendant that Viktor had gifted him. 

Yuuri sank to his knees between Viktor’s parted thighs and batted his husband’s hands away from his swollen cock. Yuuri gripped him tightly at the base and slowly sucked the sensitive head into the welcoming heat of his mouth.

He gently tugged and fondled the alpha’s heavy sac with his free hand while he pleasured Viktor with his mouth. 

Yuuri took Viktor deeper into his mouth and hummed in delight as the alpha released a deeply pleasured groan at his ministrations. 

He felt Viktor’s hands in his hair as he hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck his cock in earnest. 

——————————————-

He wasn’t going to let Viktor cum in his mouth, not that he minded swallowing his alpha’s release. 

Yuuri wanted Viktor knotted up deep inside of him before he broached the subject of the newly transformed human child currently recovering in their bed. 

Yuuri knew Viktor wouldn’t react well to the news, but if he’d just brought his husband mind numbing pleasure, he knew that he’d be more likely to bend. 

Yuuri could tell that Viktor was close. He slowly pulled off of him and squeezed the alpha at the base of his penis to stave off his release. 

Viktor looked down at him with pleading eyes, desperate and aching to finally cum. 

Yuuri smiled coyly up at Viktor before coming to his feet and climbing into his lap. 

Yuuri gripped Viktor’s cock tightly in his hand before lifting his hips and sinking down onto him in one swift motion. Yuuri leaned forward and placed his hands on Viktor’s strong chest for purchase. 

He smiled when he felt his husband’s hands caressing down his hips to squeeze at the full globes of his ass. 

Viktor groaned in pleasure as he felt the warm, velvet soft walls of Yuuri’s cunt envelope him. 

He knew that he wasn’t likely to last long. Not when Yuuri’s pussy felt so good wrapped around him and the omega moaned his name so sweetly as he bounced in his lap. 

Yuuri was soaked with slick and the lewd smack of his body meeting Viktor’s, coupled with the omega loudly begging for a knot made Viktor’s cock leak in anticipation. 

He watched Yuuri’s delicate hand reach between their writhing bodies to stroke at his clit while he continued to rise and fall on top of him. 

——————————————

Yuuri decided to push Viktor even farther over the edge. The alpha gave him a confused look when he abruptly pulled off of his cock altogether. 

His husband groaned low in his throat as Yuuri quickly guided his cock to the tight ring of muscle of his ass before slowly sinking back onto him. 

“Fuck...so tight.” Viktor grunted in pleasure once his cock was fully seated inside of Yuuri’s ass. 

Viktor couldn’t remember the last time that Yuuri had allowed him to take him this way. 

“Ahh Yuuri…” Viktor groaned as his omega started to ride him hard and fast. He couldn’t wait to knot Yuuri’s ass. 

“Mmnn...Viktor…” Yuuri moaned. 

————————————-

Viktor grasped Yuuri’s hips tightly and met the omega’s sweet mouth in a lovely bout of finishing kisses. 

He knew that Yuuri was hiding something from him, but it was becoming harder and harder to care as he continued to empty himself inside of Yuuri’s warmth. 

Yuuri broke away from their kiss and nipped and sucked along his alpha’s sharp jawline as they waited for his knot to go down. 

“I’ve missed you.” Viktor said quietly. Yuuri smiled sweetly at him. 

“How were the strategy meetings?” Yuuri asked his husband. 

“Let’s not talk about unpleasant things while we’re together like this.” Viktor said before claiming Yuuri’s sweet mouth in another kiss. 

——————————————

Yuuri had almost fallen asleep in his King’s lap, lulled into a deeply relaxed state thanks to Viktor’s knot. Viktor’s strong hands felt nice upon his body and Yuuri’s head was pillowed on the alpha’s chest. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri broke the pleasant silence. 

“Hmmm?” The king mumbled. 

“I need you to come with me.” Yuuri said softly. Viktor laughed. 

“I already did.” The alpha joked. Yuuri rolled his eyes at his childish comment. 

“It’s serious Viktor.” Yuuri chided as he set his robe back in place while Viktor hastily pulled up his pants. 

“I’m not going to like this am I?” Viktor asked hesitantly. 

“Probably not.” Yuuri admitted. 

——————————————

“I need you to keep an open mind.” Yuuri pleaded with him as he pushed open the heavy doors to their bedchambers. 

“Yuuri...what did you do?” Viktor hissed furiously as he scented the newly transformed human in their bed. 

“And this is where I take my leave…” Yurio said as he quickly slipped out of the room. 

Yuuri could feel the confusion and anger radiating off of Viktor. Katya still slept but she would wake soon. The transformation was already complete. 

They both stood in tense and awkward silence for several minutes while Viktor processed what he was looking at. 

“Who did this?” Viktor gritted out. 

“Does it matter?” Yuuri asked his husband warily. 

“You know that I will eventually find out.” Viktor said furiously. 

“Yes.” Yuuri said quietly. 

“Yuuri...you cannot seriously hope to keep her.” The King insisted. Yuuri was silent. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor said angrily. 

“She doesn’t have anyone.” Yuuri said softly. 

“You have our own child to think about.” Viktor insisted. 

“I have room in my heart for two.” Yuuri insisted. 

“It isn’t safe.” Viktor said firmly. 

“She wouldn’t hurt our child Viktor!” Yuuri hissed. 

“You can’t know that! The bitten don’t have the same innate instincts that we have!” Viktor countered. 

“You weren’t born with them either Viktor.” Yuuri said scathingly. 

Viktor of all people should understand considering he was once human. He watched his husband clench his first in anger at his comment. Yuuri wasn’t sorry. Viktor was being overly stubborn. 

“You’re overreacting.” Yuuri said angrily. 

Viktor grasped Yuuri’s delicate wrist tightly as his mate tried to move closer to the child. Both of them tensed as she finally started to wake. 

“Katya…” Yuuri called softly. 

“So...you know this child.” Viktor said tightly. It wasn’t a question but a statement. 

“She’s kin to the hunter that was killed.” Yuuri finally admitted. 

“The hunter that you killed.” Viktor reminded his mate. Yuuri looked away from him. 

“Absolutely not Yuuri. She cannot stay here!” Viktor’s voice started to rise in anger as he processed everything. 

“Viktor, don’t shout! You’re going to frighten her more than she already is.” Yuuri hissed quietly. 

Viktor let go of his omega’s wrist and grudgingly allowed Yuuri to move closer to the edge of the bed. He looked on with barely concealed rage as Yuuri softly stroked the girl’s cheek. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor called warningly. 

Yuuri turned to face him questioningly. 

“I will never accept her as my own.” Viktor said quietly before turning on his heel and exiting the room. 

—————————————-

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Yuuri said softly. 

“It burns Yuuri.” Katya said worriedly as she gestured to her throat. 

“I know.” Yuuri said. 

Viktor would be absolutely furious with him if he were here to witness what Yuuri was about to do. Otabek still hadn’t returned from his hunt and Yuuri needed to make a snap decision. 

He sliced into the delicate skin of his wrist and watched as Katya’s new instincts took over. Drinking from their own kind was forbidden to anyone other than a mate or a child. 

It was strange but not entirely unpleasant to allow her to feed from him. Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder if this is what it would be like when his own child was born. 

“Katya, did anyone ever tell you why you shouldn’t approach the stronghold?” Yuuri asked. 

“They said that monsters lived here. That it wasn’t safe.” Katya replied softly. 

“Katya, now that you are like me you can never go back there. It wouldn’t be safe for you to return to them. Do you understand?” Yuuri pleaded with her. 

Yuuri felt conflicted as she started to cry. He hated that JJ backed him into a corner and put him in this position. He was glad that Katya would be spared when Viktor destroyed the hunter clan, but he sympathized with the loss of her family. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” Yuuri whispered softly.


	9. Do It Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unofficial title of this chapter is Viktor and his overly dramatic man pain. 
> 
> This is...filthy... 😬

It had now been 5 mornings since Viktor had last joined Yuuri in the comfort and warmth of their bed. He knew that his husband was furious with him, but the sting of Viktor’s complete withdrawal from Yuuri’s world was becoming too much. 

Yuuri had never felt so completely helpless and alone. He was far from home in a land where he couldn’t speak the language and surrounded by people who did not yet trust him. 

The very first night of Katya’s transformation had been brutal and emotionally taxing. Especially having to handle it alone without his alpha to offer support and guidance. 

The part of Yuuri that wasn’t angry with Viktor’s departure was soothed as Katya clung to him for love and support. 

Yuuri had only given the child vague answers to her burning questions. He knew that eventually, he would be obligated to tell Katya the truth. But for now, he would be the one that she relied on. 

————————————

“You should go to him Vitya. It is never wise to go to bed angry with one’s mate.” Yakov chided. 

“I’m not a child Yakov.” Viktor said petulantly. 

Yakov was usually a force to be reckoned with and filled with fierce determination. Over the centuries, Viktor rarely, if ever, saw any outpouring of emotion from the man he considered to be his father. 

Yakov cared for Viktor’s beloved mother and raised Viktor’s younger brother with pride and strength. He was not one to offer an embrace or much more than a pat on the back. Still, Viktor loved the older man and respected his opinions. 

Yakov had come to him almost immediately and tried valiantly to persuade Viktor to return to Yuuri’s side. Even now after 5 days, Yakov still urged him to set aside his burgeoning anger. 

“How can I be anything but furious with him?” Viktor asked around a swallow of wine. 

“You cannot place all of the blame for this at Yuuri’s feet.” Yakov countered. 

“No. I cannot. But I also cannot ignore that he is not telling me the truth. You weren’t there Yakov. To see the way that he looked at her...as if she were his own child…” Viktor trailed off. 

It hurt him deeply to watch his omega fuss over a child that was not his. Viktor’s instincts raged at the thought of Yuuri caring for and nurturing a child that he did not father. 

A child fathered by a people he was determined to destroy… 

Viktor had persuaded Christophe and his men to trek all the way to the North in preparation for his conquest of the hunter clan. Things must be allowed to proceed and Viktor would not allow Yuuri’s emotions for the hunter child to derail his plans. 

“Yuuri is pregnant.” Viktor admitted quietly. 

“All the more reason to return to him. He will need you now more than ever. Think about what I have said and set aside this foolish pride of yours.” Yakov lectured. 

“He’s shut me out from our bond.” Viktor said miserably. 

“That is your own doing Vitya.” Yakov reminded him before finishing his wine and excusing himself. 

———————————

“Katya...do you remember when we first met? In the clearing?” Yuuri asked as they sat together in the pleasant silence of the King’s private gardens. 

“You told me which berries were safe to eat.” Katya said with a small smile. 

“Yes.” Yuuri confirmed. 

“I remember.” Katya said quietly. 

“Much has changed since then.” Yuuri said anxiously. 

“Will the berries still hurt me?” Katya asked. 

“No. Not much can hurt you now.” Yuuri replied as he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind the child’s ear. 

“Katya, many of the things that were dangerous to you before cannot hurt you now. You’re much stronger and you are able to do so many wonderful things that you couldn’t before.” Yuuri continued. 

“But?” Katya asked. 

“But...it’s important that you understand self preservation. There are people in the outside world that wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you for simply being what we are. Our kind are able to survive because we are careful. Do you understand what I’m telling you?” Yuuri asked. 

“I think so.” Katya replied as she turned away from Yuuri and looked up at the moon. 

“I promise that I will always protect you. We may not be blood, but I’ve never felt that it mattered.” Yuuri confessed to her quietly. 

——————————————

It was only moments before the sun would begin to rise, casting its warm but weakening rays. Long after he’d escorted Katya to bed, Yuuri had sat alone in the quiet peace of the garden. 

Without Viktor to share it with, their bed was too cold and empty for Yuuri to take any comfort there. Every day of Viktor’s absence, Yuuri stayed out in the morning sun hours after his body began to beg for rest. 

Yuuri had been hopeful on the second evening of his King’s withdrawal that he would break down and join Yuuri for a feeding. 

He’d soon given up hope three long hours after their usual time. Viktor was apparently so furious that he would not even feed with him. 

Viktor had always taken great care in providing Yuuri with an exceptional specimen for feeding. The way that his handsome face had reflected such confidence and pride after presenting Yuuri with that very first kill made the omega blush even now. 

Given his pregnant state, Viktor had insisted on keeping Yuuri safely ensconced inside the walls of the stronghold. His protective alpha nature thrived on hunting and hauling home suitable prey for Yuuri to enjoy.

As hurt as Yuuri was by Viktor’s recent absence, he knew that a lesser alpha would’ve merely instructed one of the stronghold’s many servants to provide Yuuri with a meal. 

Although he wouldn’t directly deliver it to Yuuri or share in it with him, Viktor’s scent still clung to the freshly killed human. The King had left it for Yuuri to find the evening before, and for that, Yuuri was still appreciative.

In Northern culture, to approach the King in private, uninvited, was punishable by death. That much Yuuri knew. 

Their bond was still new and although Yuuri believed that Viktor would not harm him, he did not want to further incite his King’s wrath. 

—————————————

“Yuuri.” Viktor called out to his mate as he slowly approached him. 

“Viktor.” Yuuri said flatly. 

Viktor seated himself on the other edge of the long stone bench that Yuuri was sat on as he looked up at the sun’s blinding light. 

Viktor longed to close the distance between their bodies and reach for Yuuri’s hand. He warred with himself over forgiving Yuuri instantly; if only to be allowed back into his omega’s good graces again. 

“You cannot sleep?” Viktor asked quietly. 

One could cut the thick tension between the two of them with a knife. 

“No.” Yuuri replied. 

“You need rest.” Viktor insisted. 

“I am not tired.” Yuuri lied. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor trailed off. His omega still refused to look at him. 

“If I am forced to sleep alone then I will not sleep at all.” Yuuri insisted sullenly. 

Viktor felt a stab of guilt at Yuuri’s jab. 

“I did not want to burden you with my anger.” The King admitted. 

Yuuri longed for his King to reach out and touch him; desperate for some kind of physical reassurance of his alpha’s affection for him. 

“I do not want to quarrel with you like this.” Viktor admitted quietly. 

“You are the one who chose to make this a fight. I obviously did not turn her, but she cannot just be abandoned. Come and find me when you have decided to let go of your pride.” Yuuri said irritably before standing and walking back to their quarters. 

Viktor was using every last bit of his willpower not to let his anger and irritation show. Here Yuuri was parroting Yakov’s very same lecture without any attempt to understand his alpha instincts. 

————————————

Yuuri could not help but feel resentful as he looked at their bed. Omega’s craved the comforting touch of their bonded alpha and Viktor was refusing to fulfill his role over something beyond their control. 

After her initial transformation was completed, in a desperate attempt to keep the peace, Yuuri had Katya moved to her own room. 

It was only a short walk from the King and consort’s chambers, but far enough so that Viktor could maintain his privacy and distance. 

Their bed no longer smelled of the newly turned child and Yuuri hoped that Viktor would be comforted by that. If the alpha ever decided to lower his pride and return to Yuuri’s side… 

With a sigh of frustration and bone deep sadness, Yuuri finally decided to give into his body’s desperate need for rest. He couldn’t allow himself to endanger their growing child because of his emotional distress. 

It was spiteful, but Yuuri hoped that Viktor was sleeping just as poorly without him too. 

——————————————

“Viktor…” Yuuri whispered sleepily as he felt the comforting touch of the alpha’s fingers threading through his tumbled hair. 

Had Viktor finally decided to lower his pride and return to him? 

“I’ve missed you.” Yuuri mumbled quietly. 

“I came to inform you that we will be leaving for hunter territory at dusk.” Viktor said woodenly. 

“You are still angry with me?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yes.” Viktor answered honestly. 

“But you have returned.” Yuuri insisted. 

“I needed to tell you in person.” The King explained. 

Everything in him begged to reach out and touch Yuuri. It would be a long time until they were together once again. 

“Viktor...wait.” Yuuri said frantically as he grasped his alpha by the wrist as the king moved to turn away from him. 

“Stay. Just until tonight.” Yuuri begged. 

“I will not burden you with my anger.” The king insisted. 

Seven days away from the omega’s side was beginning to take its toll on him. Even if he would never admit to it. He longed to lower himself and do whatever it took to have Yuuri welcome him into their bed. 

Two days prior in his gardens, Viktor had thought Yuuri would begin to see things from his perspective, but the omega had turned away from him when Viktor had reached for his hand. 

“Must you leave so soon?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“I have put it off long enough after the upheaval JJ has caused.” Viktor said irritably. 

“So he confessed to it?” Yuuri said anxiously. 

“He did not have to. His guards are not as loyal as he would like to imagine.” Viktor said cryptically. 

“What will happen to him?” Yuuri couldn’t help but ask. 

“He will be punished upon my return.” The king said firmly. 

“Wait…” Yuuri said. 

He desperately wanted Viktor to be with him before his departure. Yuuri worried for his husband’s safety and the thought of not knowing when he would return weighed on him. 

“Please.” Yuuri begged softly as he opened his robe and released a small amount of his sweet omega scent. 

———————————————

Yuuri was beautiful as he laid beneath him, panting and grasping the soft sheets of their bed as Viktor sucked the omega’s pert nipple into his mouth. 

It had been far too long since he’d last enjoyed his consort. Viktor still felt the familiar burn of anger and petty jealousy, but Yuuri’s pleas proved too much for his resolve. 

Yuuri’s desperate eyes had worn him down. Viktor placed a biting kiss to the omega’s neck as Yuuri wrapped thick thighs around him. 

Yuuri was bolder than usual tonight as he tangled hands in his hair and arched up into him as he claimed Viktor’s lips in a searing kiss. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri said with a breathy sigh as the alpha pressed a kiss to his mating mark. 

—————————————————

Yuuri loved the feeling of Viktor’s clawed fingers digging into the skin of his waist as he fucked him hard and fast from behind. He could feel all of the alpha’s anger and aggression as Viktor’s powerful hips snapped forward to drive into him. 

Yuuri arched his ass back into Viktor and grasped the soft sheets of their bed as his husband fisted him roughly by the hair and yanked. 

“Hahh...ahhh…” Yuuri moaned raggedly as Viktor pressed his face firmly against the mattress. 

Viktor had never used him like this before. Not even the first night when Yuuri had thrown himself at him and bartered for his people’s future with his own body. 

Yuuri knew that he shouldn’t be enjoying this but he could not stop the filthy, muffled moans as Viktor grunted behind him like an animal.   
—————————————————

Viktor could feel all of his anger, hurt and betrayal flowing through him as he pounded into Yuuri’s cunt harder than he ever had before. 

This wasn’t the slow and loving sex that he and Yuuri usually enjoyed with each other. Viktor was fucking Yuuri the way that he’d fuck one of the lowborn whores down in the village square he used to frequent. 

Viktor should’ve hated himself for using his consort’s beautiful body in such a way. Yuuri deserved tender kisses and soft words of praise while Viktor worshiped every inch of him. 

Yuuri was his wife; his royal consort and the future mother of his children. Viktor owed him love and feelings of closeness during their intimate time. 

Yet, here he was shoving the omega’s pretty face harshly against the bed, gripping him hard enough to bleed and smacking him hard across the ass. 

All of these infractions should’ve infuriated a high born omega like Yuuri. Especially one elevated to the station of consort. 

And yet… it seemed to have the opposite effect. 

Yuuri whined and begged him shamelessly for more and Viktor had never been so aroused in his entire life. Yuuri was taking him so effortlessly and enjoying every moment of it. 

—————————————————

“Whatever is going on in there, I want absolutely no part in.” Yurio said disdainfully next to Otabek as they all waited a short distance from the king’s chambers for their final orders. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be back at home?” Otabek whispered in Yuri’s ear. 

“Probably.” Yurio brushed it off. They continued to stand in painfully awkward silence for several minutes. 

“Is it...supposed to be like that?” Yuri finally asked Otabek with an embarrassed blush. 

The things that his brother was doing to his omega were not tender and loving. Yuri could hear the roughness in his brother’s muffled voice and the resounding sound of a hand slapping against skin was unmistakable. 

Yuri would never be able to look either of them in the eye after the sounds he’d been forced to hear coming from their bedchambers. 

“I would suggest you pretend that none of this is happening.” Otabek said with a wince as a particularly filthy moan came from within the king’s room. 

“That seems healthy…” Yurio said with a roll of his eyes. 

—————————————————

Viktor felt a deep sense of shame and regret as he slowly pulled out of his consort. Yuuri’s delicate skin was littered in angry bites and bruises and he was the cause of it. 

“Yuuri...I…” Viktor trailed off. He watched with bated breath as Yuuri turned onto his back and looked up at him with a curious expression. 

“I am sorry.” Viktor apologized. 

“Viktor...look at me. Please?” Yuuri asked as he cupped his alpha’s face in his hands. 

Viktor’s eyes were immediately drawn to the prominent bruising around Yuuri’s slender neck. 

“I should not have done that to you.” Viktor said rigidly. 

Suddenly it was Yuuri who could not meet his eyes as a lovely blush stained his cheeks. 

“I should make you angry more often…” Yuuri whispered softly as he bit his bottom lip. 

“You…” Viktor trailed off warily. To think that Yuuri found pleasure in the things that Viktor had done to him...

Yuuri silenced him with a soft kiss and slender fingers threading themselves through his silver hair. Yuuri’s body was pressing tightly up against him and Viktor couldn’t help but want him again. 

“Your men...do they not wait for you?” Yuuri reminded the king. 

“They do.” Viktor confirmed as he trailed a hand up his omega’s thigh. 

“You will be late…” Yuuri said as Viktor leaned forward to suck at the soft lobe of his ear. 

“They can wait.” The alpha insisted. Yuuri’s small hands were trailing along his chest and effectively crumbling the very last of his resolve. 

The omega’s bruised thighs were splashed with his own seed as it seeped out, thick and sticky from Yuuri’s abused little cunt. 

“Do it again.” Yuuri begged.


End file.
